


Only an Ocean Away

by asukaJude, Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>环太平洋AU足球真人同人。主CP是马特乌斯/克林斯曼，副CP是贝皇克圣。随着情节推进，陆续将有其他的重要人物以及酱油NPC出现。<br/>很大一个坑。情节走向和结局已经定了下来，但仍然是很大一个坑。<br/>各类环太平洋相关设定，将会在文中及章末作一定的注解。但我们会尽可能地使行文在不看注解的情况也能顺畅阅读。<br/>大部分资料引自网络，如有缺漏，欢迎各位指正。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章里面都是背景介绍以及贝皇克圣的戏份啦。^_^ 那两位正主要下一章才会出现的。

      当那个电影场面一样的事件发生的时候，没有任何一个人类做好了准备。

      也不可能有。怎么可能有人能想到灾难片的镜头会在现实中发生呢？

      

      而那场景，事实上，也超越了一切人类花得起的电影预算和剧本想像。旧金山阴雨连绵的早晨，去往市中心的路上出了起车祸。所有人都在堵车的大桥上骂骂咧咧，心浮气躁地想着上班要迟到，不知吝啬的老板要扣多少钱。

      五分钟以后，这忽然就变成了最最无关紧要的事。

      当巨浪从平静的海面上突然扬起时，还有好些人因为关着车窗听着音乐没注意到。注意到了的人尖叫起来，以为又是之前郊区那场莫名其妙的地震①的余波，大桥上喇叭响成一片，大家都想赶紧逃到安全的地方——远离海边应该就好了——浪花喷溅到数十米高的桥面上，小型车被冲得摇摇晃晃。大型车司机在担心车里载的货物会不会翻倒。

      但是，等那个巨大的黑色身影从分开的海浪中现身的时候，桥面上忽然一片死寂。

      “上帝啊。”

      有人喃喃地说了一声。

      

      2013年8月11日，巨型不明生物自太平洋现身袭击旧金山港口，金门大桥在它的利爪下犹如玩具，在数分钟内碎成几段，桥上车辆坠落海中仿佛黑雨。随后数日内，它凌虐了整个旧金山市，在被一颗核弹毁灭之前，几乎将所有人类造物夷为平地。然而，核弹虽然消灭了不明生物本身，却无法消去它带来的影响——除了核爆炸后的辐射危害，人们发现死去的巨兽蒸发至空气中的血液，乃是闻所未闻的剧毒。美丽的旧金山-奥克兰都市圈就此成为不再适宜任何人居住的蛮荒之地。

      人类只能默默祈祷——或者是暗自庆幸，这是一个孤立事件，没有预兆，也没有后续。

 

_美国华盛顿特区，2013年末_

      

      还真是歌舞升平啊……

      这是弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔在一群华衣美服的重要人物中端着杯香槟四下环顾时脑子里冒出来的念头。金碧辉煌的大厅角落里弦乐四重奏正拉着一首莫扎特，上等提琴的声音宛如优质丝绸一样精致顺滑。男男女女们身着得体的晚装自如地谈笑着——即使其中不少人都如他一样穿着一身笔挺的军礼服，也挡不住眉间眼底故作轻松的神色。

      是的，快到圣诞了。在那样糟糕的一个夏天过后，经历了漫长的战场清理，倒了血霉的美国人现在大概只着急两件事——治愈心理创伤和尽可能地用一切都还好的假象拉拢欧洲盟友。不过话说回来，不然他又是为什么会在这里呢。

      ——当然他也是有一些别的理由的。

      这个理由本身正把西装外套脱下来搭在手臂上，露出雪白的衬衫和绣着暗银花纹的领带。其行为固然极不得体，但周围也不可能有谁能指责得了他——毕竟如果能讨他开心的话，他说不定会 _又_ 设计出个能连续摇钱好几年的专利，没有谁会跟钱过不去，这也就是为什么所有人都不得不包容约翰·克鲁伊夫的脾性。

      被注视的克鲁伊夫意识到他的目光，扭过头来，脸上现出了一个极其难得的坦率笑容。贝肯鲍尔抿了一口酒，看着老朋友朝他走过来。还没等他开口，暗金头发的男人就劈头问道：“有火没有？”

      “你自己的呢？”

      “刚被个老头借走了，聊着天就没还给我……一群人围着，真讨厌。”克鲁伊夫用那种熟悉的语焉不详的不耐烦回答着他，从口袋里掏了烟盒出来，叼了一支在嘴上。贝肯鲍尔拍了拍他的肩膀，使个眼色：

      “别在这里抽。”

        

      华盛顿的冬夜冰冷刺骨，但荷兰和德国向来也不是什么温暖的地方。走到露台上的两人站在夜风里，也只是竖了竖刚披上的大衣领子又紧了紧领口。克鲁伊夫低下头的瞬间，贝肯鲍尔已经顺手开了打火机，不假思索地凑过去点燃了他伙伴叼着的烟。

      月亮躲在云层后面，黑暗中只有烟头的微光忽明忽暗。

      “你不是讨厌我抽烟？”荷兰人嘴里含含糊糊地问。

      “但是你喜欢。”贝肯鲍尔漫不经心地回答——他朋友姿态里有种东西，告诉他眼下尼古丁中毒应该是最不需要担心的事情，“你在想昨天电话里跟我说的事情么，约翰？”

      克鲁伊夫长长地吐出一口烟，没有回答。

      “我就直问了，”德国人的声音显得十分冷静，但有着不容分说的严峻，“你觉得那不是孤立事件？证据呢？”

      又是长长的吐气声。贝肯鲍尔看不清他同伴的脸色，但随后传来的说话声却比平时更加激动和神经质。

      “我没有证据，弗朗茨，”年轻的机械学家低声快速地说，“没有证据，那群粉饰太平的家伙不会信的——但是你知道——你知道我看到一样东西，我就懂得——我对着那段新闻影片连看了整整两个小时。它那样的姿态——动作——它绝对不只——”

      “——不只有一只。”贝肯鲍尔把他的话接完。

      “而这就意味着——”

      “——我们要做好准备。”用力揉了揉太阳穴，德国军队升迁最快的将官叹了口气：“你知道你这样说会有什么后果吧，约翰？”

      一轮半圆的月亮从云朵里爬了出来，清冷的光线刚好勾勒出克鲁伊夫挑高了眉的脸。

      “就是说，我们都有得忙了。”

      那表情看起来居然微微地有些高兴。

      

      新年之后，第二头不明生物袭击马尼拉，人类的祈愿与美梦化为泡影。临海国家人心惶惶，再也没有人敢断言厄运只此一次，不会降临在自己身上。

      5月，第三头不明生物袭击悉尼，军方将其引诱至荒无人烟的郊区，再次用核弹毁灭以免污染城市。但澳大利亚生态在此之前亦已遭受不可逆转的破坏。

      7月，美国军方宣布与荷兰科学家约翰·克鲁伊夫合作，启动“机甲猎人计划”。在后者发布的报告中，这种类人型兵器与传统武器迥异的能力、攻击方式和特点，为陷入绝望的世界带来了一线希望。

      11月，“环太平洋联合国防部队”（PPDC）成立，引人注目的是，一些非环太平洋国家的军方高层也名列其中。推进部队组建的核心成员之一，德国空军少将弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔在记者会上表示：这些入侵事件绝不仅仅是环太平洋国家的灾难，更是全人类的灾难，无论是哪个国家，在此时此刻，都应该放下一切成见与过往，全力投入到保护人类与地球的战斗中去。

      同时，PPDC正式宣布，将这一系列入侵中的不明生物命名为“怪兽”（Kaiju），并开始其生物学特性研究。

      那年冬季没有新的入侵事件，然而，人类已经不再可能有任何心情来庆祝节日。

      

      次年4月，新一轮灾难再起。

      当长着枯木般硕大圆柱形头颅的怪兽爬上温哥华岛海岸、直逼省府维多利亚时，整个加拿大都在颤抖。

      但这一次结果却有所不同。

      在事后的新闻中，播出了还在试验阶段、行动笨拙也没有漂亮的外壳的机甲，将导弹推入怪兽的咽喉并引起爆炸的视频片段。

      

      然后人类存活的时光又往前跨过了5个月。

      贝肯鲍尔从机甲上爬下来，抬头便看见穿着白大褂的约翰·克鲁伊夫正把手插在口袋里冲他笑。这家伙真有精神，他想，回头看了一眼满脸写着“训练完了懒得动弹”的搭档盖德·穆勒，“通感”②所带来的精神负担和身体负担，绝对不是没尝试过的人能想像的。

      当然这话对于克鲁伊夫来说不适用。贝肯鲍尔想，那小疯子，在把通感接线连到他脑袋上之前，应该已经自己兴高采烈地玩了不知多少回了。

      “说真的，”他一面把头盔递给一旁的助手，一面看着克鲁伊夫拿刚抽完的烟头去点燃一支新的，“前年冬天我们聊天的时候，你就已经设想到了今天的情景了吧？”

      “你错了，弗朗茨，”荷兰人笑嘻嘻地说，“我是设想到了明天的情景，而我相信你也是一样的。”

      贝肯鲍尔顺着他的目光，往香港破碎圆顶基地的大门外望去。远处有三个机甲库正在兴建，而更远的工厂里，全新的机甲——新一代的设计、驱动和武器，即将被现今最好的工业技术生产出来。他想起头一天晚上克鲁伊夫给他看的新机甲设计图，比以前的设计采用更多仿生学的要点，虽然还在修改中，但年轻的科学家脸上带着仿佛前年初春第一次给他看设计图时一模一样的热烈欣喜。

      那是人类展现创造的力量时独有的骄傲。

      

      巨大的警笛声忽然自头顶响起，整个基地都忙乱起来。贝肯鲍尔瞥了一眼不远处的战争时钟和警报液晶屏，耸耸肩，从助手手里接过头盔重新戴上。

      “不管‘明天’是个什么情景，约翰，”他朝机甲走去，不回头地冲背后的克鲁伊夫挥了挥手，“最好都不要包括这些玩意儿。”

      “那会很无趣。”被他点名的人无所谓地说。

      

      2014年9月，“自由黑鹰”（Blackhawk Freedom）③从香港出击，成为首次未使用爆炸物而成功斩杀怪兽的机甲。

      一年后，弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔退下一线，出任香港基地总指挥官，而被新建的阿拉斯加机甲猎人学院培养出来的新驾驶员们，开始逐渐踏上环太平洋地区各大港口的岗位。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 按《环太平洋》原作，2013年，怪兽在马里亚纳海沟制造的虫洞开启，造成了旧金山一场7.1级的地震。资料未提及是在旧金山何区域，本文因行文需要，设定为旧金山郊区，并略去地震级数。  
> ② 通感（Drift），原作最重要的设定之一，通过连接两名驾驶员的神经系统，彼此分享大脑中的记忆、感觉、情感等一切事物，从而达到毋需言语的高度同步，藉以共同操作一台机甲猎人的技术。  
> ③ 本文背景下的第一台机甲猎人。另，如无特殊说明，文中所有机甲名称及其设定细节均为原创，未参考原作。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 受贝皇之邀，十九岁的克林斯曼来到了香港。在那里，他见到了破碎圆顶基地的问题新星洛塔尔·马特乌斯。

_中国香港， 2019_

  
      尤尔根·克林斯曼是在一个闷热潮湿的六月下午抵达香港的破碎圆顶基地的。他随身所带的东西很少，因为圆顶指挥官贝肯鲍尔将军对他说过——“我们的基地会统一提供你所需要的一切装备，从脊髓夹 ①到训练武器乃至牙刷和背心”。于是这名刚拿到毕业证的驾驶员从极寒的阿拉斯加科迪亚克岛飞到了中国南海的香港，肩膀上斜挎着的军用背包里除了私人电脑就只有夹着家人照片的几本书。  
      而香港基地秘书长福格茨打量着眼前的金发蘑菇头年轻人，不禁打心里好奇他的指挥官看中的是这孩子的什么。

      就在今天早上，他看到了贝肯鲍尔发过来的资料：尤尔根·克林斯曼，十九岁，德国人，猎人学院当届毕业生，模拟测试成绩为47战41胜——看起来是棵不错的苗子，然而香港总部的圆顶基地从来都不缺精英。何况他们现在需要的并不只是精英，还得是一个能和洛塔尔·马特乌斯好好搭档的家伙。自从安迪受伤退居二线之后，洛塔尔就一直没能找到真正合适的副驾驶员。哪怕他并不如何喜欢洛塔尔的性格，福格茨也觉得对于香港基地最耀眼的新星来说这样的遭遇太过可惜了。

      “欢迎来到香港，”他握了握克林斯曼的手，“将军都和我说了。请跟我来。”

           

      在步入机甲库大厅的那一刻，新来的年轻人倒抽了一口气。老兵福格茨转过头，看着那张多少还带着点娃娃气的脸庞上毫不掩饰地写满了惊讶和向往，忍不住微笑着拍了下对方的肩膀。

      “在我第一次近距离看到真的猎人的时候，也是这种感觉。”

      虽然不过是短短几年前，但回想起来那已经是一个今非昔比的时代。他所见的第一代猎人——事实上，是世界上第一台猎人——自由黑鹰，放在现在来看既没有优雅的比例，也没有流畅的线条。然而福格茨知道，他永远都不可能忘记第一次见到黑鹰时的震撼，就仿佛在一瞬间里坠入爱河。那是被机甲赋于形状的，人类自己创造出来的奇迹。

      “我们目前有四台猎人，计划在以后两年内再增加两台。”为了照顾东张西望的年轻人，他稍微缓下了脚步。“我相信你对它们都很熟悉，也就不一一介绍了。再说，我相信你最感兴趣的还是这一台……”

      “是的，”克林斯曼轻声回答道。“风暴之心。”

      在大厅的远端矗立着一架纯黑的机甲，其唯一的装饰是有一金一红两道彩漆横跨于肩部——“风暴之心” (Sturm-Herz)②，由美国工程师设计，诞生于中国南海，备有核动力涡轮发动机和两门720mm口径磁动力重炮的第三代猎人，服役两年半，四次出击，四次斩杀。它的动力系统是两台并联装备的核涡轮发动机，机体关节没有用传统的液压机构，而是使用了仿生学的球形关节系统与纳米纤维传动索，因此拥有极高的极限速度与加速度。不过“风暴之心”最特别的地方是它能够最大程度还原中央控制系统采集的神经模拟信号。按照设计者的说法，它的极限反应速度已经超越了普通驾驶员之间神经信号联通的速度。

      “它的驾驶员出了什么问题？”年轻人仰着头问道。而福格茨多少是吃了一惊。

      “它目前的主驾驶员是洛塔尔·马特乌斯。他是一名非常优秀的驾驶员，可以说是我们基地里最有潜力的年轻人。不过自从他的老搭档负伤之后，他就一直……很难找到和他完全通感合拍的搭档。”

      这当然不是故事的全部。确切说来，洛塔尔的问题不是找不到和他通感合拍的人。事实上，那个家伙天赋异禀的地方之一就在于他几乎和任何人都能取得能看得过去的通感同步率。然而他的麻烦是，他似乎无法保持这种同步。在过去的一年里他已经换过两次副驾驶员，眼下又要找第三个。福格茨原本以为可以在基地内部为洛塔尔寻找下一任搭档，不料今天早上他刚起床就收到了贝肯鲍尔从阿拉斯加发过来的信息。邮件内附上了尤尔根·克林斯曼的档案资料，但邮件本身却只有一句话，一个名字—— _Lothar_ 。

      在和有“皇帝”之称的弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔在德国空军中共事过多年之后，福格茨当然信任他顶头上司的眼光。只是事关洛塔尔，一贯公事公办的弗朗茨似乎多少带着那么一点具有纵容意味的宠爱。香港基地的内部人士将其称为“天才的特权”，虽然其中“天才”究竟是指弗朗茨还是洛塔尔就不得而知了。

      “能在人才济济的香港基地找不到合适的搭档，那也是够稀奇的。”虽然如此，克林斯曼看起来却并不如何在意。福格茨想了一下，选择了一个最公式化的回复。

      “不用担心。将军必定是相信你能够成功才选中了你。”

      “好极了，”金发的年轻人弯起眼睛，露出了一个灿烂得惊人的笑容，“那我们什么时候开始？”

    

      直到很多年后，博尔蒂·福格茨依然会被好奇的路人问起马特乌斯和克林斯曼这两个传奇的第一次相见是何等的光景。对此原本就不太善于言辞的福格茨只能报以苦笑并第一百次解释——“很遗憾，我也没有亲眼目睹。”

      那个下午，他将刚到达香港的尤尔根·克林斯曼带到了基地内部的战斗室，不出意外地发现一群人正在围观马特乌斯的对战。他扭头看了克林斯曼一眼，而后者则心领神会地摇了摇头，做了一个嘘声的手势。福格茨看到那双蓝眼睛散发着兴奋而又专注的光辉，就仿佛是捕食者正伏在草丛中就近观察猎物。他犹豫了一下是否要提醒这个小伙子对战的用意并不是要分出输赢，而是要测试两个人之间的契合程度。不过看着克林斯曼的表情，他又将这句话吞了回去：大家都知道胜负不是最终目的，但大家也都想要在其中占得上风。福格茨从猎人计划的一开始就在贝肯鲍尔身边工作，至今未曾遇见过能够真正看淡输赢的猎人驾驶员。

      他们站在在入口旁边观摩了半场比试。洛塔尔的攻势一如既往咄咄逼人，但对于早就看过他几百次比试的福格茨来说，比起洛塔尔的表现，他更想问他身边的新人对这场比试有什么看法。然而话还没来得及出口，一个紧急呼叫却让他不得不暂时离开。

      “请在这里等着，当我回来之后就会正式为你们作介绍。”虽然突发状况听起来有点棘手，不过他有信心能赶在洛塔尔离开之前回来。自从洛塔尔和他最后一个搭档散伙之后，他往往会缠着人斗个没完没了。

      “是，长官。”克林斯曼的视线仍然粘在那个远处的身影上。

 

      大半个小时后福格茨终于能从基地医院脱身，还没走回战斗室就已经听到了门内一片喧闹。他下意识地起了担忧，加快脚步走到了战斗室的大门，差点没被迎面而来的洛塔尔撞个满怀。

      “福格茨先生！”洛塔尔兴奋得整张脸都在发光——他的个子并不大，但这一刻他似乎填满了整个门框，“请立刻安排猎人测试运行！我要和他一起驾驶风暴之心！”

      他探头向洛塔尔的身后望了望，看到的是那张新来的面孔。蘑菇头被洛塔尔用力抓着一只手，表情似乎有点茫然。

      好吧，看起来皇帝的确很了解这位他亲自在学院里教过的爱徒。福格茨这么想着，不过嘴里依然回答道：“我想将军会想要亲自出席这次的测试运行。你知道，他明天就会从阿拉斯加回来了。”

      在一般情况下，贝肯鲍尔的名字是唯一能让洛塔尔乖乖闭嘴服气的东西。然而这一次，就连最高指挥官的名号也没能让整个基地里最让他头疼的驾驶员罢休。

      “ _不行，等不及了！_ ”洛塔尔直接来了句德语，“我们的记录设备是完美的，等将军回来看回放也没关系。您不明白，事实上我也无法解释，但我——我和他——”他打了个很夸张的手势，“我必须知道我的直觉是不是正确的，否则我今晚上就别想睡着了。”

      福格茨迟疑了一秒。他想起贝肯鲍尔没有带着克林斯曼一起回程而是让这个年轻人先行来到香港，这其中或许正有让洛塔尔速战速决作出判断的因素。再考虑到洛塔尔一旦滔滔不绝起来那简直就是灾难，他很干脆地投了降：“你们去换衣服吧。十分钟后测试神经交互③。”

 

      年方二四却少年老成的安德里亚斯·布雷默长着一张似乎天生就在皱眉的脸。基地里的大家都知道“安迪”其实是一个沉默而又和善的人，但他看起来似乎永远都有什么心事。而当他真的皱起眉头的时候，那效果就显得越发惊人了。

      “长官，您看到了吗？”负责全程监督试运行的布雷默扭头向他身后的福格茨说道。“他们几乎是在链接的同一瞬间就完成了神经交互——这是 _理论上限的速度_ 。”

      福格茨明白他的言下之意： _实际操作_ 中 _不可能_ 有人达到这种速度。哪怕是贝肯鲍尔本人和他传说中的搭档盖德·穆勒, 神经交互过程的最快纪录也是三秒半。但就在刚才，“风暴之心”电脑系统宣布“神经交互过程开始”的话音方落便已经接着宣布“神经交互过程完成”。如果不是机甲的确已经苏醒了过来正在幽幽散发着金色的光芒，他简直要怀疑这台猎人的试运行系统哪里出了问题。

      “洛塔尔？”他扬声问道。“你们感觉如何？”

      “棒极了，长官！”看起来的确是棒极了，否则洛塔尔不会把“长官”这个词咬得那么兴高采烈，“我想在他的大脑里待一辈子！”

      福格茨的第一反应是或许洛塔尔的搭档并不想要在 _他_ 的大脑里待一辈子。不过他赶走了这个念头，只下令让试运行按照原计划进行。

      三分钟后，风暴之心的身影出现在了离海岸线不过一公里的最后防线地带。虽然这几年里整座城市的居民和商家都已经撤离了最靠海的地方，但颇有规模的猎人粉丝组织仍然在基地周围的海滩上设置了各种拍摄器具。不消几分钟，全城里大概就将有三分之一的人在网络上即时观看这架大名鼎鼎的猎人的全套演习。

      风暴之心一直都是香港基地爆发潜力最为强悍的一架猎人。在洛塔尔和安迪搭档的时候，其进攻强度甚至能够超越路德和马可驾驶的幽灵行者④。然而除去这一传统强项，眼下的它似乎也比以往任何时候都要更为轻快与敏捷。在二十分钟的初步演习结束之后，布雷默提炼出的数据对此作出了证实。

      “和上一次演习结果相比较，限定战术时间内武器充能度从百分之七十七提高到了百分之九十五，完成指定机动动作的时间缩短了百分之五，而紊流信号比例是……” 布雷默顿了一下，又回过头去望了一眼他面前的指挥屏，“……千分之二。”

      “安迪！你们都看到没？”在屏幕上，正在等待机甲回收的洛塔尔笑得像个在圣诞节清早发现了一大堆礼物的小孩子。“我没法形容这感觉！这和我以往所有的通感都不同——对吧，克林西！”

      他那一趟演习下来似乎就已经多了个外号的搭档在头盔模糊的面罩后面微笑了一下。

      “总之咱们回基地再讨论！”洛塔尔的嗓门越发大了，“马上见，安迪！”

      对话就此结束，而指挥室里一片沉默。在发现了洛塔尔和他的新搭档拥有匪夷所思的神经交互同步率之后，有好几位驾驶员从大厅直接跑到了指挥室，想要近距离观看一下这对搭档的演习实况。然而如果说一开始在福格茨的背后还会传来窃窃的私语和偶尔的一声惊叹，到了尾声处整个指挥室里已经鸦雀无声。

      “好吧，”最后是福格茨开口说道，“看来皇帝的确给我们带回来了不得了的东西啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注：  
> ① 脊髓夹（Spinal Clamp），用来连接人类脑电波与机甲的装置，装配在驾驶员操作服的背脊处。  
> ②“Sturm-Herz”即“风暴之心（Storm Heart）”的德文，其名源自德文“风暴”（Sturm）一词与德文的“前锋”（Stürmer）的相似之处。  
> ③ 神经交互（Neural Handshake），通感过程的重要步骤，两位驾驶员经过这一过程合而为一，操纵机甲。  
> ④“幽灵行者（Ghost Runner）”，驻扎香港破碎圆顶基地的第三代猎人。驾驶员为荷兰的路德·古利特与马可·范·巴斯滕。（对不起啊里杰卡尔德……）
> 
> 作者的碎碎念：  
> 关于那句“我想在他的大脑里呆一辈子”……  
> 读者一的第一反应：get a room….  
> 读者二的第一反应：太咸湿了！  
> 读者三的第一反应：我操这句话太色情了！！！！下流！耍流氓！  
> ……可是我真的是怀着无比正直的心情来写这句话的呀……orz


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尤尔根·克林斯曼在初次跟洛塔尔·马特乌斯通感之后的那个晚上辗转反侧，回忆起白天的种种奇遇。

      “总有你想不到的。”

      据说这是机甲猎人的发明者约翰·克鲁伊夫在当年刚刚公布通感理论时，面对众多蜂拥而来的问题所作出的最后一句回应——由于过于语焉不详敷衍了事而被军方发言人掐了没播。但不知何故，这句话后来却常被科迪亚克岛的教官们拿来说给初次参加通感训练、好奇心十足的新血们听，而其间隐含的那种“别瞎琢磨了反正也没用”的意味，在本来就摸不着头绪的学员中间自然恶评如潮。

      不过尤尔根·克林斯曼却一直没能忘记那句话。尽管跟他同期的学员当中很有几个傻大个儿在食堂里大声抱怨过“那个在实验室里从来没上过战场的 _科学家_ 当然啥都想不到”，但他想起以前看过的约翰·克鲁伊夫的采访，其人固然如传言般难以捉摸，但毫无疑问绝不是可以轻视其任何言论的对象。

      他把这句话默记在心里，在随后的训练中即使遇到超出理解的部分也试着先去接受，也看着身边那些自以为能操控一切的学员纷纷失意地离开了测验场。

      然而直到在香港的第一个夜晚，当他累得浑身酸痛却又躺在陌生的单人床上辗转反侧的时候，才总算明白了这话的含义。至少，在福格茨留下他一个人站在战斗室门边的时候，他可没想到那场架来得如此之快。

      别的不说，总该等到秘书长先生回来吧。

      只是福格茨前脚刚走，他后脚就忍不住想要再靠近一点看个仔细。借着天生的灵活劲儿，他在场边找了个不错的位置站定，打算先好好观察一番（这其间过程并不容易，里三层外三层的围观群众足以证明洛塔尔·马特乌斯在这个基地有多么受瞩目），不过这场对战中的另一个人多少有点不够看，在场上缠斗的两人当中，明显有一方气势已经输了一截，但尽管如此……

      看着另一方那连连进攻、穷追猛打的模样，他忍不住侧过头问站在旁边的人：“平时他打起来都是这个样子吗？”

      “当然，那可是洛塔尔。”被问话的人头也没回。

      那理所当然的语气里似乎还有点什么，但眼下尤尔根也无心去细想了。即使实力略有不均，有些人总能让战斗精彩得难以移开目光。

      即使场上那人一式全采攻势，尤尔根也看得出来，马特乌斯的动作虽然强悍，但绝不粗糙，他之所以显得咄咄逼人，正是因为手中挥出的每一棍都能达到绝佳的效果。学院里并非没有这种风格的学员，但那些人一旦采取猛烈攻势，招式便大开大合留下一身的破绽。而眼前这位……尤尔根不自觉地摸了摸下巴，要在他身上找个破绽可真难啊，他不做防守的动作，只是因为——没有必要。

      这人在能做出如此攻势之前，必然已经非常了解防守。

      但是这简直像个惹得人心痒痒的挑战，尤尔根想。他的思绪已经不自觉地在追着马特乌斯的动作走—— _如果是我会怎样呢？_ 他看着那条长棍像蓄势待发的眼镜蛇一样，揪准对方的漏子咬个不停。 _如果是我，_ 他在脑内比划起来， _我不会像那个傻瓜一样去挡_ 。在这里马特乌斯不会给他遮挡的机会，这里应该猫腰躲开，然后，伸手架住他横扫过来的这一招——

      ——当他回过神来，洛塔尔·马特乌斯的棍子已经硬生生绕了一个九十度的弯停在半空中，而另外一个人瘫坐在地上在瞪着……自己。

      全场霎时静得针掉在地上都听得见。

      在尤尔根能反应过来他自己刚做了些什么之前，他眼前的黑发男人已经狠狠把棍子往地上一掼，冲着他吼了起来：“你是哪根筋不对？没长眼睛？！不想要自己一只手了？！”

      ——手？

      尤尔根这才意识到，他方才想着要怎么接招时，看着两人打到他跟前，竟然不自觉地上前了一步，等在马特乌斯棍子要来的地方试着要接——丝毫没想起自己完全赤手空拳。幸亏这位马特乌斯反应足够快，不然如他所说，这只手估计就得废了……

      他的第一反应当然是要道歉，但马特乌斯似乎并不想给他这个机会。尤尔根有点无语地看着眼前这个滔滔不绝口沫横飞的男人，觉得比起道歉，对方想要的只是一个宣泄怒火的机会而已。他皱了皱眉：他自己也有失控的时候，但不至于是为了这种没有造成实质伤害的事情。

      马特乌斯显然也注意到了他的表情，于是嗓门越发大了：“……你是新来的吧？到底是哪里乡下选来的白痴？嗯？！这种脑子进水的人都能来这里？把自己的手当棍子用，你这小子是靠什么混进基地里来的？”

      周围本来安静看戏的人群窃窃私语声越来越高。尤尔根觉得自己脸上肯定红一阵白一阵，所期待的搭档居然是这么一号人物，他可完全没想到。哦，是预期的、 _还没确定_ 的搭档。是的，劳烦司令和秘书长亲自关心，必然不会是省油的灯。不过这油是不是有点费错了地方？

      “你说得没错，”终于逮到了马特乌斯停顿的一个瞬间，他尽量语气平和地开了口，“我的确是新来的。我也的确不该把自己的手和武器搞混。不过，如果你想知道我是怎么混到基地里面来的——”四下刚一环顾，便有机灵的好事者接过一支长棍递了过来，他接在手上掂量了一下，对马特乌斯露出个绝非善意招呼的笑容，“——我很乐意让你了解一下。”

 

      而后面发生的事情几乎像一场梦。

      当他真的站在洛塔尔·马特乌斯的对面，看着暗黄的灯光自战斗室屋顶洒向那个精悍结实的身影时，尤尔根忽然发现，这跟他之前所想的一切都太不一样了。看着马特乌斯背手持着长棍朝他稳步逼近，他能感到一个无形的漩涡正在他周围平地旋起，令他全身的汗毛都竖了起来。他的心脏稳定但响亮地跳动着，似乎响得足以听清。更不可思议的是，这感觉似乎同时混杂着充满期盼的兴奋与面对危险时的不安——是的，他似乎听得见自己在跟自己说话， _是的_ ，他很清楚眼前这人非同小可，但他不知道为什么觉得自己完全明白对方会怎样袭来。

      他抬头迎上了那个人的视线。只有一秒，但这一秒已经几乎让他觉得自己被那个漩涡吸了进去。两人在那个瞬间一同出手。马特乌斯双手握棍斜上挥出，而尤尔根后撤了一步，利用回身的惯性直棍往前捅去，如他所料，他确实能“明白”马特乌斯准备怎么袭击——然而对方不知为何似乎也是如此。他们同时擦身避开了对方的攻势，甫一回头马特乌斯便朝着他下盘用力横扫。他顺势朝右一个侧滚，尚未起身时棍尖已经挑上对方用老的招数往后压，随后便是硬生生的对抗——棍头在空中相撞闷声作响，呼吸在进攻间隙短促交错，到后来他觉得连本能都已经快被抛在脑后，觉得自己是在被那个看不见的漩涡拉扯着往前出招，两人的长棍朝着对方猛袭而去，但又被这攻势逼得一并朝旁边翻转了一圈——待转身面对时他未曾来得及反应便已经向前直刺而去，只听“唰”地一声，两支长棍擦过彼此的鬓角，仿佛擦得出火花星子。

      他们俩面对着面，姿势一模一样：长棍末端握在手里，顶端指着对方头侧，连头微微偏开躲避的角度都如此相似。

      他看着马特乌斯嘴角慢慢地扯起一个笑容来。

      这个笑容尤尔根后来在洛塔尔脸上看过很多次：得意时骄傲时欢喜时，抿一抿嘴唇然后笑开了，露出犬齿，像是捕猎的兽类得胜归来。但彼时他打完一场架气还没平了喘，就只见对方在隔不到五分钟的时间里第二次把长棍往地上一掼，不过这次的后续不是劈头盖脸滔滔不绝，而是伸手一把将他抓住了往门口拽。

      绝对的默契破灭了。他措手不及，几乎踉跄了一步。

      “我们去找福格茨——”

 

      床旁边的液晶钟表快跳到午夜了。尤尔根在床上翻了个身。

      对于今天后来基地里的一片惊叹所象征的意义，他还只能说是一知半解。“通感”、“庞斯连接”①、“神经交互”……哪怕在约翰·克鲁伊夫完成理论建构与所需设备之后，这一系列的术语的实感依然是一个谜。这也就是为什么在一名最初参与的测试者牺牲之后，科学家们才发现驾驶机甲猎人根本不是一个人的精神能承受得来的任务。至于与他人的大脑和意识甚至情感交融是一种什么 _感觉_ ，恐怕全世界的专家找遍书本都难找到确切的形容，更别提今天才第一次真正登上机甲的他自己了。

      但他也不是不能理解马特乌斯为什么那么急切地想拉着自己测试神经交互。

      因为那确实是有什么不同的。与以前的训练不同，与模拟驾驶搭档的感觉更是完全不可同日而语。

      他还记得进行模拟通感训练遇到困难的时候，大多数教官都喜欢用各种各样的形容来帮助他们找到那种清空大脑、放下屏障的感觉。“你要学习信任他人，学习将自己杯中的水倒空，来迎接他人的水涌入。学习打开你心中的那扇门，不要躲在门后的阴影里。”

      尤尔根对于那些比喻不置可否，说真的，那听起来都像是在哄一群婴孩鼓起勇气踏出蹒跚的第一步时所用的借口。如果学会走路是无可避免必须经历的过程，那又何必去粉饰可能摔跤的痛苦？他坐在模拟机上对自己唯一的要求便是学会平静地接受这一切。现实点儿，尤尔根。如果信任他人是乘上机甲的唯一途径，那么就信任吧。

      这办法对他来说似乎比那些玄乎的形容词要有用得多。经过数月的练习，他顺利通过了初次协调性测试，从此真正取得了被培训为驾驶员的资格。虽然当时他的成绩并非最为亮眼的，但他清楚自己也没有发挥出最佳水平，想着只要继续练习一定能稳步上升。

      可也正是在这时遇到了瓶颈。

      对于尤尔根来说，在同步率测试时清空思绪、敞开心扉并不是件难事，问题往往出在搭档的那一边。他自然可以开放着自己的大脑静候对方光临，却对徘徊迟疑的搭档无能为力。大多数人在他思绪表层一触即离，没等建立神经交互就断开了，连痕迹都留不下一星半点。

      在离开驾驶学院前，他唯一一位还算合适的搭档是吉多·布赫瓦尔德。到毕业前他们的同步水平能称得上是良好。尤尔根思忖着不知道这跟对方能算是他半个老乡有没有关系，不过吉多为人低调平实，在同伴之中向来口碑不错，是个会坦诚待人的好家伙。让吉多在他的脑子里晃悠也没什么不适，就像是不用语言的闲聊，除去通感对体力上的繁重需求，精神上甚至可以说是轻松的。

      而今天这所有的一切都被全部击得粉碎。

      洛塔尔·马特乌斯。

      尤尔根在黑暗中微笑了一下，终于沉沉睡去。

      在梦中他回到了风暴之心的操控室，穿着全套沉甸甸的装备，脊髓夹精确地安在背后。电脑指令以无机的机械声音宣布神经交互过程开始，而他发觉自己像之前在战斗室那样，连手臂都在微微颤栗，期待与恐惧交织，宛如电流穿过指尖——

_太快了。我还没有准备好。_

 

      ——但马特乌斯已经来了。

      一道金色的光芒在他的意识中爆发开来，炫目得让他无法直视。这光芒如同洪水，带着暖意迅速奔流进他的四肢，紧紧攫住了他的心脏。

      刚才在战斗室里那看不见的漩涡又浮了上来，这一次将他彻底席卷而入，那股金色的洪流冲刷之下他的自我意识逐渐变淡——不，应该说是整个意识已然与 _另一个_ 意识紧紧地结合在了一起，分不清是彼是己。

      他觉得自己好像等这一刻等了很久。

      在合二为一的意识中，他看到洛塔尔冲自己笑了起来。跟战斗室里看到的一模一样的笑容。

 

      黎明时分他醒来时几乎忘记自己身在何方，狠狠揉了几把脸之后才逐渐回过神来，随后一边按着脑袋一边朝浴室走去。等把自己收拾清醒了，他慢腾腾地下了楼去基地餐厅。时间尚早，可这个基地显然不是养闲人的地方，已经有一大批人在吃早餐。尤尔根尽可能低调地跟在几个人后面进了餐厅，不过他刚把黑麦面包和酸奶放进自己的盘子，就听见一个绝对无法忽略的洪亮嗓门——

      “嘿！克林西！”

_喔，我怎么忘了这一出。_

      尤尔根转过身，毫不意外地看到昨天明明打过一架但显然已经忘了这梁子的青年笑嘻嘻地在不远处的一张桌子上招呼他，旁边坐着的似乎是风暴之心测试时负责指挥联络的那位金发的沉默大个子——名字叫什么来着？安迪？那不是全名。姓是什么？

      他端了餐盘走过去，带着礼貌的微笑开口打招呼：“嗨。”

      “感觉如何？”马特乌斯没等他回答便挥手让他坐下，一面又指着一旁的同伴说：“哦，你见过安迪了对吧？”

      “安德里亚斯·布雷默。”“安迪”伸手过来，尤尔根很快就发现他的皱眉只是一种天生的面相，“昨天那个情况，估计你整个人都晕乎乎的，也没办法跟你自我介绍。”

      “确实如此，”尤尔根耸耸肩冲他笑了一下，“第一次通感的负担不能说是小菜一碟，不过我猜以后我会习惯的。”

      “哦，不过说真的，”马特乌斯在旁边大笑起来，“ _说真的_ ——你不觉得很棒吗？”

      尤尔根刚咬了一口面包，听到这话抬起头来，刚好瞧见对方那双仿佛在燃烧的褐色眼睛。

      “这个么——”他咽了一口食物，想继续说下去时，却看见马特乌斯和布雷默两人的视线忽然双双转向了出口——不对，身旁坐着的所有人都放下了手上的食物朝那个方向转过身去，整座食堂就这么安静了下来。

      尤尔根带着疑惑回过头。虽然隔得老远，透过人群，他也一眼就认出了那个出现在餐厅门口的挺拔身影——虽然已经不再年轻，但随着年岁的增加，威严更甚以往，盛名更随之远播。而此时那人散发出的气场，几乎要让尤尔根琢磨起当初自己是怎么能平静地跟他对话的这个问题来了。

      弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔，香港圆顶基地众人口中的“皇帝”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注：  
> ① 庞斯链接（Pons），原文为拉丁文，意为“桥”，指读取驾驶员的大脑数据，然后与机甲相连进行操控的技术。
> 
> 作者有话说：  
> ……爆字了爆字了爆字了爆字了爆字了。  
> 在卡文之后看到这三个字尤其心塞。  
>  ~~还有开头的summary我差点一顺手就把“求之不得，寤寐思服，悠哉悠哉，辗转反侧”给写上去了。~~  
>  这一章要谢谢蝴蝶同学的各种赞助与润色，在我卡文卡得除了破折号什么都不会用的时候，是她搞定了克林西与老马的对话。Viva le Madame Butterfly！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝肯鲍尔眼中的马特乌斯与克林斯曼。

      当他一路走向香港基地的餐厅门口时，贝肯鲍尔还因为缺乏睡眠而觉得太阳穴处有些微的胀痛。

      不过，作为环太平洋联合军防部队的战略总长，满世界飞来飞去、在追求速度而非舒适的军用运输机上睡觉的生活，对他来说也已是家常便饭。所幸近年来怪兽的灾情得到了基本控制，而福格茨也算是名得力的副手，他很少需要担心他的缺席会影响到香港防线的力量。只是就算如此，这一年的六月对他而言也称得上是格外忙碌：先是去纽约列席联合国会议并作演讲，回程途中又顺路参观了洛杉矶的猎人开发进程，随后在巴拿马城出席纪念仪式，到了月末又是安克雷奇的峰会。

      和他的某些同僚不一样，贝肯鲍尔并不反感各种大大小小的会议和仪式。不过这一次他来到阿拉斯加的主要目的倒不是为了和其他指挥官交换信息，而是为了来猎人学院查看最新一届毕业生的模拟测试详细数据。

      位于科迪亚克岛上的猎人学院和香港基地一样竣工于2015年12月。在贝肯鲍尔离开的这两年半里，这座靠山而立的园地在外观上并没有什么变化：灰色的未来主义风格军事建筑看不出是新是旧，而其中心的那两座外号为“主机一号”和“主机二号”的大楼也仍然那么眼熟，就连他的继任者的样子都丝毫未变——当阿尔弗雷多·迪斯蒂法诺笑起来的时候，这个阿根廷人下巴上的酒窝仍然那么明显。

      “将军先生，您又在打什么主意？” 学院现任总监走到了他身旁，笑吟吟地看着他在显示屏幕上选择要观看的模拟测试。“我听说你们香港要到明年才会添猎人呐。这一届的毕业生是不是先让利马和海参崴选一轮比较好？”

      “别担心，阿尔，”他盯着屏幕，指尖下页面翻得飞快。

_不，这个不合适。_

_下一个。_

_再下一个。_

      “我只是想看看，是否真的能有那么样的一个人……”

 

      弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔并不是一个感性的人。这其中有着多年军旅生涯的烙印，但更多是天性和能力使然。虽然他的社交天赋让他能够在恰当的时候表现出充分的热情与友善，不过归根结底，他的大部分同情心和耐心都只留给了少数几个能让他承认其天分的人。

      而在洛塔尔·赫伯特·马特乌斯进入猎人学院之前，他的故事和成千上万少男少女如出一辙——他在电视上目睹了怪兽所造成的惨烈破坏，又被猎人驾驶员的光环闪得发晕。三年前的巴拿马城保卫战，一只手臂脱了臼的贝肯鲍尔拖着他昏迷的搭档穆勒从猎人上走了下来——那个被媒体铺天盖地疯传的镜头在一瞬间便决定了十九岁的洛塔尔的命运。

      “我想像您那样驾驶猎人，”在被选拔进入了第二轮训练之后，那个少年有些笨拙地站在他面前用德语说，“我想体会操纵风暴的感觉。”

      2016年圣诞节，猎人学院的应届毕业生马特乌斯随同刚离开学院的贝肯鲍尔来到了香港。在那一天里除了皇帝自己，最吸引各路媒体目光的无疑是和他同时抵达的崭新机甲——第三代猎人中的佼佼者，风暴之心Sturm-Herz。大多数人都没有留意到在将军的身后还站着一个少年：深色的卷发刘海长得几乎垂进眼睛，看起来青涩得不像个猎人驾驶员。哪怕并没有记者想到去问他问题，他仍然对着每一台相机的眩目闪光咧开嘴傻笑。

      然而贝肯鲍尔从来没有怀疑过，洛塔尔是他能给香港基地带来的最好的礼物。这孩子可以把任何人以几乎不容拒绝的方式扯进他的神经交互搭桥，而这种罕见的天赋在学院第一名的成绩单上可体现不出来，尽管其稳定性仍待增强，但失去主驾驶员布雷默不是他的错，至少，绝不是他的天赋的错。

      而且即使那亟需改进的稳定性让洛塔尔在此后的一年内换了两个搭档，且又都各自散伙之后，贝肯鲍尔也仍然相信——不，他 _知道_ ——洛塔尔终会成为一名无与伦比的驾驶员。

      “他只是需要一个真正适合他的搭档。”他对福格茨如是说。

      

      在贝肯鲍尔的设想中， _真正适合_ 洛塔尔的人应该会是马可那种技术水平无懈可击并且性格也足够沉稳的天才。可惜世界上只有一个马可，并且他是为了能和路德搭档才来的香港，此时拆开他们显然不是明智的选择。

      然而相比之下，猎人学院这一届的新血多少有些……不够突出。他连翻了几页学员资料，查看了教官在标题下所写的各种长长短短备注。唯一一个吸引他点进去看还把视频看完了的只有一个学员在某一场模拟测试时，以近乎偶然的姿态使出来的一招。

      备注里写了当时他是负责决定战术细节与联络指挥方的主驾驶员。在电脑虚拟出的那头有四只灵活长爪的怪兽试图抓住他们的机甲头部并捏个粉碎的时候，这个叫尤尔根·克林斯曼的孩子干脆地往后一倒，然后在倒下的过程中快速将左手上握着的断刀卡进右脚踝处的裂缝，双臂撑地而双腿往上环踢，那把刀便从直立的怪兽下腹一直深挑进了咽喉。

      那一招所体现的是百分之百的灵气以及临危不乱的精准，然而学院教官对于那个孩子的评估也一语中的指出了他的弱点：尤尔根·克林斯曼在模拟测试中的速度和灵敏度都高得令人侧目，只是在某些看似偶然的时刻，他所驾驶的虚拟猎人会突然攻击力回落——而以他的战斗风格，任何一次失败的进攻都可能遭遇致命反制。47战里41胜6负，这记录本身并不差；但和其它组合不同的是，在克林斯曼和布赫瓦尔德所操纵的机甲上，6次战败的结果都是连人带机被怪兽秒杀，毫无存活可能。考虑到培养驾驶员以及建造猎人所花费的巨大代价，这不能说是最为理想的风格。

      不过……

      贝肯鲍尔点开了神经通感测试信息库，直接选择了J_KLINSMANN路径下的七百多条信息图。

      “阿尔，这系统更新后的多重数据叠加对比功能到哪里去了？”

      “这里，”迪斯蒂法诺按了下屏幕右上角一个不起眼的三角图标，“你是要把它拿来分析同一个人的通感信息吗？有意思。”

      他在操作界面利落地输入了一系列指令。显示屏上的蓝光闪而复烁，不断发出熟悉的滴答声。随着每一个步骤的完成，他心中那个预感的轮廓也开始逐渐清晰。但就算如此，当最终他看到标题为“个人神经交互状态抗变换性”①的分析示意图上那根和坐标完美平行的直线时，还是一时说不出话来。

      迪斯蒂法诺也愣了一下，不过开口时倒是给了一个最直观的评价：“这数值简直稳定得像是死人的心电图。”

      “总监先生，”皇帝转过身来，迎上了昔日战友的眼睛，“请让这个小伙子立刻来见我。”

 

       “你想来香港吗？”

      “——长官？”他面前的年轻人迟疑了一秒，但也只有一秒，“如果是让我开猎人的话，那么当然了，长官。”

      “不是随便任何一架猎人。我说的是风暴之心。”

      克林斯曼的眼睛蓦地睁得老大：“可是那一架猎人的驾驶员……”

      “——需要一名新的搭档。”他把话接了下去。“而我看过了你在学院内所有的练习和测试资料。你目前发挥的水平只是你潜能上限的百分之七十不到，因为站在你旁边的那个人并不适合你——”

      “长官，”年轻人突然打断了他，“布赫瓦尔德先生是一名优秀的猎人驾驶员。”

      对此皇帝不以为然地挥了挥手，就像是要赶走一个无足轻重的念头：“小伙子，这和他没有关系，只是你的神经通感方式不太适合 _正常的_ 驾驶员罢了。噢，不要看起来那么吃惊……你当然知道我是谁。”

      “是，长官。”

      “那么你也应该清楚，我有能力在全世界最好的基地，提供给你最好的指导、最好的猎人与最好的搭档。”贝肯鲍尔的语调很平静，因为他只是在陈述事实。香港的破碎圆顶基地是全世界最早建成的基地之一，在去年扩建后规模更是令其他基地难以望其项背。虽然在克鲁伊夫掌管之下的洛杉矶基地是猎人相关科学研发的翘楚，但纯论作战能力，香港无愧为全军之首。从两年半前他带洛塔尔去香港开始便从未有人拒绝过他的邀请，而克林斯曼没有任何理由成为第一个。

      “是，长官，”克林斯曼咬了一下嘴唇，“请问您要我什么时候去报到？”

      “一个小时后会有PPDC的飞机从这里起飞，再过六个小时就能把你捎到香港。”他希望洛塔尔能够在没有任何预设条件和心理压力的环境下来进行这一次的测试运行，而那样就意味着克林斯曼必须赶在他之前到达香港。哪怕欠下凯文·基冈一个人情，他也要让悉尼基地的回程飞机绕个弯去中国南海：“你只需要收拾一下最基本的个人物品——我们的基地会统一提供你所需要的一切装备，从脊髓夹到训练武器乃至牙刷和背心。至于学院方面的手续，我已经和总监先生达成一致了。”

      克林斯曼并没有开口询问，如果他和那个驾驶员配合不协调要怎么办。

      贝肯鲍尔觉得这是个好兆头。

 

      结果事情的发展还远不止如此。

_即时神经交互。_

      他本以为这种情况只可能存在于约翰·克鲁伊夫那些美丽得让人沉醉的理论之中。然而在回程的专机上仔仔细细看过了三次福格茨发过来的风暴之心测试运行资料之后，贝肯鲍尔也很干脆地承认了其现实性。

_“总有你想不到的。”_

      弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔打败过震动海岸的怪兽，见识过逐渐成型的机甲，无论哪一样都像是荒诞的梦境被赋予了现实的形状；他还让几大洲臣服在他的理念之下，说服各路官员放下成见接受克鲁伊夫提出的终极人形兵器以联手抵御外敌。更不用提他那至今被奉为传奇的纪录——在巴拿马城保卫战一役中，独自驾驶猎人的他面对了一只六十米高两千吨重的怪兽，并用单手剑捅穿了它的心脏。

      但他没有想到约翰亲手创造的东西，至今依然能给他带来 _意料之外_ 的结果。

      在贝肯鲍尔选中尤尔根·克林斯曼的时候，他在很大程度上只是看中了这个年轻人独一无二的神经交互抗变换性。对于同样天赋异禀、每次都几乎是在主动拖着搭档走、精神影响力过于强大的洛塔尔来说，这样不受影响的特质确实难能可贵。他还期望这种特质能够终结洛塔尔与前两任搭档大吵一架之后通感链接就被破坏得无法修复的窘况。

      但是他确实没有想到那两个人之间能合拍到这种地步。

      “ _总有我想不到的_ 。是吧，约翰？”

      往飞机的窗外望去，晨雾之下便是香港林立的高楼。

      而他突然觉得，这正是那种值得抽一支雪茄来庆祝的时刻。

 

      当香港基地的皇帝陛下出现在餐厅门口的时候，他一如往常地吸引了所有人的注意力。满脑子里都还是报告数据和影像细节的他没顾得上跟下属寒暄，只放眼在人群中寻找着那两个年轻人。

      他找到的不是两个而是三个：一个黑发乱蓬蓬的青年正在往一个显眼的金发脑袋身边凑，另一旁还有一个专注的侧脸。

      洛塔尔·马特乌斯。尤尔根·克林斯曼。安德里亚斯·布雷默。

      “——将军！”首先看到了他的洛塔尔刷地站了起来，一路小跑到了他面前。 “您看了我们的测试录像吗？”

      “你们俩表现得都很好。”贝肯鲍尔看了看眼前显然是正在兴头上的年轻人，微笑着像往常一样拍了拍他的肩膀。布雷默和克林斯曼也紧随着起身走了过来，敬过礼后便站在一旁没有发言。贝肯鲍尔招了招手，示意他们三个人都跟他出去说话。他们在门厅的长排座椅上坐了下来。

      “安迪，我收到了福格茨的报告，不过也还想听听你的看法……不是作为猎人的监控员，而是作为洛塔尔的第一任搭档。”

      被问话的人迅速地望了眼洛塔尔，沉吟了一下方才开口：“长官，您知道，我已经有一阵子没有进过驾驶舱了，”在他面前，布雷默的遣词一向分外慎重，“我得承认，这确实是我从来没有见识过的数据——”

      “哈！”洛塔尔脱口而出，不过被说话的人扫了一眼之后闭上了嘴。

      “但也正因为如此，其不可预测性过于强烈，”坐镇一线调度的年轻军官接着说道，“我个人的建议是：先进行小范围的测试，然后针对他们的具体情况全面更新传感器，调整系统数据。”

      贝肯鲍尔闻言，看了一眼他身旁那对新出炉的搭档。他们俩自然都不是笨蛋，布雷默话里“暂时不要派他们上一线”的意思都听得清清楚楚。洛塔尔虽然难得地没说什么，但看得出正不太高兴地抿紧了嘴唇；而尤尔根·克林斯曼稍微扬了扬眉毛。好吧，两个不服气的小鬼。 _意料之中。_

      “我知道了，”他又拍了拍洛塔尔的肩膀以示安抚。“你们如果想要发挥你们在一起的全部潜力，就还有很多工作需要做。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注：  
> ① 个人神经交互状态抗变换性，指一名驾驶员在神经交互的过程中在各类可能的条件影响下，维持自身操控水平稳定的可能性数值。原创数据名词，为形容个别驾驶员通感之特殊而创，非原作设定。
> 
> 作者有话说：  
> Renata：  
> 倒叙记事完毕，下一章终于能推动情节发展让他们打打杀杀谈恋爱了……Orz
> 
> asukaJude：  
> Thank you for nothing, the God of Technique……技术细节害死人！摔！  
> 而且为什么又爆字数了……捂脸哭泣……  
> 以及我一定要吐槽楼上写的“回程途中又顺路参观了洛杉矶的猎人开发进程”……好顺路啊贝皇XDDDDD度假度得还爽么……


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛塔尔视角：总算开始了的训练，训练时的意外，以及对他来说弗朗茨和克林西独特的意义。  
> 哦，还有，马可和路德的出场XD

      在和弗朗茨的谈话结束半小时后，被无聊地困在宿舍里的洛塔尔终于看到自己的携带通信终端上闪烁起了熟悉的亮光。

      那不是一般电话的绿光，也不是怪兽来袭的警报红光，而是代表着机甲驾驶员专项训练的的悦目浅蓝色光芒。在和上一任搭档散伙之后，洛塔尔已经有快两个月没见到这种颜色了。他朝屏幕瞄了一眼，按捺不住满心的兴奋，抓起制服外套就往外跑。

      开门出去拐个弯，布雷默已经像以前一样在门口等着他。洛塔尔朝着自己曾经的搭档走过去，觉得他那副严肃挺拔的站姿好像从来没改变过。他琢磨着大概就算天塌下来，安德里亚斯也都会像这样站在这儿，像以往任何时候一样沉默而可靠。

      “四号训练室？”他刚开口就意识到自己是明知故问。安迪点了点头，和他并肩而行。一切都好像回到了从前。他身边的人很安静，而他步伐轻快，简直想要吹口哨。

      “今天是要先做恢复性训练吗？但我觉得我不需要恢复性训练。安迪，你知道，我一直没有完全脱离过驾驶技术训练。”事实上这一阵子，洛塔尔除了训练也没有太多别的事情好做。虽然驾驶员之间的私下休闲活动一向不少，但又一次失去了搭档的他看到别人成双成对总是有些不是滋味，于是每每找了借口不去参加——就连加扎那个怪胎都能有固定搭档！ _加扎_ ！洛塔尔一想起这事实就觉得上帝实在是太不公平了。不过眼下的他对于上帝已经没有了任何怨言——弗朗茨带着他的搭档回来了。一切问题都能迎刃而解的。

      “将军没跟我细说，”安迪回答得慢条斯理，“还有，洛塔尔，你有了一个新搭档。你们首先需要进行适应性训练。”

      “你一定是在跟我开玩笑，”洛塔尔瞥了他一眼，“别人也就算了。我，跟克林西？你看过我们的演习了！你亲眼看过的！适应性训练什么的必须是个笑话——唔，说起来，克林西他人呢？”

      “我不清楚……”安迪蹙眉回头看了一眼，“记得福格茨先生跟我说过，把他安排在你另一侧的房间了，你没听到他的动静吗？”

      “没有——你说他在我隔壁？”

      “……你们在说什么？”

      他们正在寻找的那个人的声音从面前的楼梯下方传了过来。洛塔尔和安迪探头望去，只见尤尔根·克林斯曼一身训练服，正站在楼下跟他们招手。两人对望一眼，也加快脚步走了下去。

      “你可真是神速。”等到了克林斯曼跟前，安迪一边跟他握手一边说。

      “我对自己的速度是很有信心，长官，”金发的新人笑了笑，然后也把手伸了过来，“马特乌斯先生。”

      “是 _洛塔尔_ ，” 洛塔尔斩钉截铁地纠正了他，又指了指身旁的人，“还有，这是 _安迪_ 。我们以后可是天天都要绑在一块儿的。如果你张嘴闭嘴都叫他‘布雷默长官’，我肯定会精神压力过载，直接在通感里逼得你追着兔子乱窜①。”

      “虽然我实在不能赞同你随便更正别人对我的称呼这种行为，臭小子——不过确实，请叫我安迪就好，”“布雷默长官”摇了摇头，对着克林斯曼微笑了一下，“还有，洛塔尔才会追小兔，不是通感里那种，我是说是字面意义上的，真的小兔子。”

      “——安迪，我以为那事儿已经过去了。”

      “ _你以为_ ，是吧？”

      “我还以为我们是朋友呢！”他话还没说完，面前的克林斯曼便已经笑得腰都快弯下去了，“不，请注意，克林斯曼先生，这不好笑。”

      “如果你要我叫你洛塔尔，那么也请叫我尤尔根。”金发青年好容易止住了笑，直起身来，哦，他直视着人的时候眼睛真的显得很蓝——洛塔尔心里这么想着，脱口而出的却是：“你不喜欢克林西这个称呼吗？”

      “先生们。”还没等尤尔根回答，身后另一个严肃的声音响了起来，三个人一起回过头去，只见福格茨先生正在训练室的门口，以一种打量贵重物品般的目光审视着他们：

      “还有两分钟，请你们各自就位。”

 

      即使之前已经来过一回，但洛塔尔仍然觉得，跟克林西连接通感的过程实在是 _爽毙了_ 。

      他记得以前曾经在某位搭档的脑里体会过冲浪的感觉：站在微微晃动的板上，看着涌来的浪头，胸中的不安与激动交相攀上顶点，豁出去的一踏几乎让大脑空白——然后那成功的感觉会让整个人都飘飘欲仙，只觉得胸膛里填满了某种似乎能够无限膨胀的情感，就好像无论做什么事都不会失败。

      但此时此刻，光是和克林西神经互联，他就已经觉得自己要天下无敌，大可以一剑砍死一头怪兽了。理智告诉他这只是一个美好的错觉，而他也很清楚在真正面对敌人的时候胜负可能也就决定在一念之间。然而一个和你百分之百无缝对接的搭档—— _还能有什么比这更爽的呢？_

 _我猜还是有的。_ 脑海中响起了尤尔根戏谑的声音。

 _哦？你倒说说看是什么事儿_ ——洛塔尔的念头里刚冒出些不太适合在驾驶室里想的笑话，眼前的显示屏便切换了画面，尤尔根涌来的情绪也随即从调笑变成了认真。但屏幕闪烁了几下之后，浮现出来的字样可完全不是洛塔尔所期待的那几行。

      “……安迪！你这是在搞什么？”

      “你说不需要适应性训练啊。”

      “……我们也不需要恢复性训练！快给我跟克林西来一头三级怪兽！要热的！要有尖牙利爪！要喷毒液！最好还三头六臂！”

      “你听听你自己像不像个要糖吃的小孩子，”安迪的声音里居然完全没有商量的余地，“恢复性训练已经比适应性要难上一倍不止了，给你的搭档一点时间。”

      他还没来得及开口反驳，身旁的尤尔根忽然笑了起来：“那看来我可不能搞砸。怎样，洛塔尔？”那听起来相当好脾气的声线里隐隐带着一种正对他胃口的自信，尤其是在念着他的名字的时候，“我们赶紧把这一关过了，好让安迪给我们上盘大餐。”

      “Sehr Gut.②”

      能说德文真是太棒了，洛塔尔想，还有什么能比母语更能贴心地表示出他此时的感觉呢？虚拟的目标在空间里亮起红光，那是一个个形状各异的光点，需要他们在限定的时间里击中。

_来吧——_

      他深吸一口气，感到在金色的意识中忽然涌起了一股从未有过的力量。那是两个人紧扣在一起的动力，而其速度快得他差点无法控制住。在冲进武器前好容易紧急刹车，停顿。瞄准，射击。更换，充能，停顿，瞄准，射击。目标变得越来越多。

_左边。_

      几乎是同时，他感受到尤尔根接过了右边手臂的另一门炮，两人交叉着同时扫射着两边的标靶。目标在加速。 _干掉它们_ 。更换，充能，瞄准，射击。停顿。更换，充能，瞄准，射击——最后一秒，风暴之心的虚拟手臂稳稳地将左右两侧各十六个标靶打了个连珠炮。那同步率让他错觉自己还站在对战室里。

      移动手臂装备时的金属铿锵声还冲击着耳膜，但另一个声音却差点儿让他惊跳起来。

      “干得好，小伙子们。”

      “ _弗_ ——将军！”听到这熟悉的声音，洛塔尔兴奋得精神一振，“将军！我们刚才那最后几次射击——”

      “不止是‘最后几次射击’，你们似乎刚破了恢复性训练的记录。”弗朗茨的语气很平淡，但那内容无疑是褒扬的，光这一点就足够他高兴个没完了。“安德里亚斯，他们已经准备好了，连线吧。”香港基地的最高指挥官在接连的两句话里把赞美和要求都表达得十分精确，“先生们，接下来是我在洛杉矶临时敲定的一个小小试验项目，虽说只是纯测试性质，不计入任何训练成绩，但我也对你们寄予了厚望。明白了吗？”

      这种时候除了“是”以外也不可能有其他任何回答了。

      “那么，跟路德和马可打声招呼吧。”

      洛塔尔硬生生把到嘴边的那一声“啥”给吞了进去。 _路德和马可？_ 原来他们这半个月行踪不明是因为都跑到洛杉矶去了吗？

 _那是谁？_ 尤尔根在他脑海里问。

      “同事，”洛塔尔没好气地口头回答，“幽灵行者。”

      这几个字引起了意识中一阵恍然大悟的涟漪，不过出现在屏幕上的大头像更直观地回答了尤尔根的问题。就算是戴着头盔，那两个荷兰帮的家伙看起来仍然挺欠揍的。好吧，马可也就算了，但……

      “嗨洛塔尔！”那个顶着一头小辫子的家伙笑嘻嘻地抢先开了口，“你总算又坐上机甲啦？身边那个是哪家的姑娘？快来介绍一下。”

      “路德，“ 对面的另一个人有些无奈地说，“虽然眼下我们是隔得远，但你这是想一回香港就找洛塔尔打架吗？”

      “听你搭档的话闭嘴吧，古利特，”洛塔尔嗤笑了一声，没发觉自己语气里的骄傲都快溢出来了，“来认识一下——尤尔根·克林斯曼，和我一起开风暴之心的搭档。他也是德国人。”

      屏幕另一端对此报以了短暂的沉默。

      “……什么？居然是个男的！？”

      “……路德。”

      “喂马可， _洛塔尔他_ ——”

      “路德！”

      “抱歉打断你们的寒暄，”布雷默公事公办的声音适时地插了进来，“这里是任务指挥室。路德·古利特，马可·范·巴斯滕，洛塔尔·马特乌斯，尤尔根·克林斯曼，任务细节已经下达，提请诸位注意。”

      电脑语音随即报出任务编号和细节，内容随着语音在显示屏上滚动播出。大同小异的公文开头让洛塔尔多少有点心不在焉，然而接踵而来的一句话却让他整个人都激灵了一下：“近海主力出击：幽灵行者，驾驶员路德·古利特和马可·范·巴斯滕。‘死亡冲刺’范围防御：风暴之心，驾驶员洛塔尔·马特乌斯和尤尔根·克林斯曼。”

_——等一下……？_

      “任务通报完毕。”

      “防御？！让风暴之心给幽灵行者做后援？！”洛塔尔冲着通话器喊了起来，他好不容易找到一个新搭档——而且是这种等级的搭档——却要他们窝在后方 _防守_ ？！不用回头看他都能感受到尤尔根也皱起了眉头。他还没能进一步抗议，屏幕上便已经显现出了海洋场景——路德和马可倒是安静下来了，但说不定正在通感里嘲笑他们呢……

 _一般不是两架猎人一起出动吗？_ 尤尔根在这边的通感里问道。

_没错。而且单纯演习死亡冲刺范围防御的话找我们干什么？图兰朵 ③才专司防守。_

_不过将军这样安排，一定也是有他的理由的吧。也许这次的怪兽特别强？比如……如果是四级呢？_

_四级？还五级呢！再说了，就算是五级怪兽，我们也不该负责给人收拾场子啊！_

      “两位，请你们认真点，”布雷默的声音又响了起来，“这个任务是洛杉矶基地的负责人亲自设计的。他的构想一般都挺有意思。”

      洛塔尔扯了扯嘴角，居然忍住了没把自己的想法大声说出来。 _再有趣那也是一线攻击手的事情。眼下我们只有留在海边捞鱼的份了。_

      他的思维碰上了一阵有点懒洋洋的笑声。尤尔根似乎是真的被逗乐了。在通感领域里漂浮着一些无意义的碎语，就像细浪拂过沙滩：

_……等候时间也是按实战设定的？_

_是的。将军提醒过我们，在沿海等待怪兽出现的时间其实最容易松懈_ ——他颇想伸个懒腰，但碍于装备而作罢， _不过怪兽只有一只，而幽灵行者会在二十公里外就把他们扯得稀碎，汤都不会剩一口给我们的。_

_你不会真的想吃那些玩意儿吧。_

_看起来很美味不是吗？_ 洛塔尔嘻嘻笑了起来，体会着尤尔根那边传来的同样的愉悦感，他看了一眼显示器上的读秒，已经过去了十分钟。 _真希望马可他们赶紧搞定，然后我们可以直接断掉通讯，免得还要被他们当面再嘲讽一遍——_

      “当心！”

      他听到了尤尔根的声音，但在那之前，他已经感受到了这句警告。而他的本能反应甚至更快一筹——在他真正意识到自己做了些什么之前，已经带起意识中那股冲劲，借力挥出机甲手臂上隐藏的短刀，狠狠地刺进了从浪花中猛地蹿出来的——

_——怪兽！_

      他们的大脑在急速地交换信息，洛塔尔看见了尤尔根刚才注意到的那股几乎难以察觉的、疾速接近的水痕。

      但他这会儿可赶不及称赞搭档的敏锐了。

 

      “这——是——作弊！这是作弊，指挥室先生！”

      刚爬下风暴之心的洛塔尔满心都是怒火，甫一摘下头盔便嚷了起来：“既然我们负责防御，那为什么目标会在前方没有任何知会的情况下忽然出现在死亡冲刺防线上？这是二级怪兽，路德和马可不可能拦不下来的！”

      “——因为，这并不是路德和马可面对的怪兽。”

      那个声音并不大，但每一个音节都异常清晰。霎时明白了是怎么回事的洛塔尔打了个激灵，抬头望向了不知什么时候站到了指挥室窗口的基地总指挥官。

      “将军，”在他身旁，尤尔根已经替他把话问了出来：“这是在为双怪兽袭击作准备吗？”

      “是的，”弗朗茨注视着他们，居高临下有如神像，“以前没有，并不代表以后也不会有。”

      说完他便转身离开了，而留下的两人都不自觉地长长出了一口气。

      “好吧，既然弗朗茨都这么说了，我看咱们以后还是多为这种情况作准备为妙。何况安迪还说这训练任务是洛杉矶的负责人设计的……”

      “洛杉矶的负责人，”尤尔根眼睛一亮，“克鲁伊夫先生？你见过他本人吗？”

      “见过几次，我在学院的时候，他偶尔回来客串讲师——不过更多的是在一些陪同将军出席的场合，”洛塔尔把头盔夹在胳膊底下，领着搭档往更衣室走，“他和将军是多年的合作伙伴了，既然将军肯倚重他，那么他说的话想必是对的。”

      这话在尤尔根脸上引起了一阵欲言又止的表情。洛塔尔停下脚步，望向他的脸。

      “怎么了？”

      “你似乎……”金发青年字斟句酌了一会儿，“非常信任贝肯鲍尔将军。”

_喔。_

      原来是这个问题。啊，这有什么可忌讳的呢？

      “是的，而且不止是信任，”他收敛了轻松聊天的神色——只要是提到弗朗茨，他一定会这样，“对我来说，弗朗茨绝不仅仅是指挥官或者顶头上司。没有他就绝不会有今天的我。只要他一声令下，我哪怕是赤手空拳也会立刻冲上去挑战一只三级怪兽的。”

      “为什么？”尤尔根看起来多少有些吃惊。

      “‘ _为什么_ ’？”这次轮到洛塔尔自己诧异了。“我们刚刚才连了线，你看过我全部的记忆。”

      “可是‘知道’和‘理解’并不是一回事。”

      洛塔尔皱了皱眉头，头一次觉得眼前人有点难办。他想了一会儿才开口道：

      “因为弗朗茨为我付出的、给予我的一切，值当我为他这么做。而且，眼下不就有一个很好的证据让我继续无条件相信他吗？”

      他的搭档摊手表示迷惑。洛塔尔笑了一下：

      “你看，他替我选择了你啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注：  
> ① 这里及下文的“追小兔”都是《环太平洋》原作术语，通感的常见失败方式之一。指两位驾驶员在通感连接开始时，若其中任何一人不能做到脑中无物（譬如在胡思乱想），“RABIT”（智能同步缓冲器，与“Rabbit”同音）就会无法捕捉其脑脉冲，从而导致通感失败。严重时，导致失败的那位驾驶员会将另一位驾驶员拽进自己印象深刻的记忆里，导致两个人都在记忆中迷失，最终甚至可致两人精神紊乱或死亡。  
> “追小兔”这一术语的梗除了同音之外，还来自于《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，因为爱丽丝追着兔子到了令她迷失的仙境中。  
> 不过，文中布雷默提及的“字面意义上的真的小兔子”，梗源自这一张照片：[在球场草地上和兔子玩耍的洛塔尔·马特乌斯](http://imglf1.ph.126.net/77juXhFoCTXi0fMYy35Clg==/6597231394868107273.jpg)。  
> ② 德文的“Very well”。  
> ③ “图兰朵（Turandot）”，驻扎香港破碎圆顶基地的第三代猎人。驾驶员为意大利的马尔蒂尼父子。
> 
> 作者有话说：  
> asukaJude：  
> 爽歪歪的爆字新纪录。话说老马的告白是我某次冲凉时开的脑洞，个人觉得其实是甜中带苦的（因为有贝皇的搀和），而蝴蝶同学则一直大喊好甜呀好甜呀……  
> 另外关于某个洛杉矶的小项目，大概敲定细节的时候是这样的：  
> 我：布哥宣布贝皇的命令，幽灵行者打前线，风暴之心押后，老马当场就抓狂了［。  
> 蝶：洛塔尔一脸“爹你真的是我亲爹吗”  
> 我：布哥：将军的命令，闭嘴，洛塔尔  
> 蝶：其实就是，他和马可拼爹，拼输了……  
> 我：狂笑，而且事实上这个练习本来也是克圣那边提出的，只是刚好尤尔根来了赶上了，本来是打算让加扎他们上的。  
> （贝皇：哦约翰跟你说个事儿，我儿子有搭档了，风暴之心能用了。克圣：好呀，那给我儿子殿后吧。）  
> 蝶：贝皇一秒钟都没想就答应了……  
> 我：狂笑


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克林西视角：吃饭，睡觉，打怪兽里最重要的那个总算来实战啦XDDDD以及英明神武的马特乌斯同志（完全没有误！

      那句话语气再自然不过，尤尔根却完全不知道该如何回应。

      等他回过神来，洛塔尔已经自顾自进了更衣室。他站了半晌，终于也跟了进去。

      更衣室里只剩一堆散落在长凳上的制服，旁边的一个淋浴间里传来哗哗的水声，还有水声也盖不住的、他的搭档的歌声——唱得相当不怎么样，但用的是他们的母语，不知怎的，有种奇异的安抚作用。尤尔根一边慢条斯理地摘下身上的装备，一边任凭思绪在熟悉的音调中延展开去。

      三天前，当PPDC的最高指挥官出现在他面前的时候，他确实预感到自己的命运将会彻底改变。香港圆顶基地、风暴之心、猎人驾驶员——他在猎人学院所经历的一切磨练，都是为了这样一个机会。但迄今为止经历的一切，却和他的想象千差万别。

      除去初见真实机甲时的惊异，那些在崭新的设备里忙碌的人群之间的气氛，都与以往在猎人学院里的感觉大有不同，至少，那种同生共死的觉悟，便不是能在学员时代能轻易得见的。毕竟那会儿还是预备驾驶员的小伙子们个个都充满了对未来走向一线的憧憬，脑子里除了吃饭睡觉就是打怪兽，就算空闲时聚在一起吹一吹自己要去哪个基地、驾驶哪架猎人，但说到底彼此之间都是绝对的竞争关系，也少有人会执着于特定的搭档。

      然而就在刚才，有一个人对他说，可以在指挥官一声令下时便赤手空拳冲向死地。也正是这个人告诉他，他作为搭档本身的存在，就是那份无条件的信任的证据。

      尤尔根·克林斯曼从来没这么不知所措过，直到他进了另一间淋浴间把脑袋扎进蒸气充盈的热水中时，他依然没想明白该怎么回应这样的期待。

      好在两天以后就没时间让他琢磨这些琐事了。

 

      当红色警报响起的时候，即使在电视上看过多次，金发的新人也完全没想像到在香港基地身临其境时就像在经历一场小型地震：光是每一层跑动起来的人员，都足以把窗台上积着的灰尘都抖落在地。他匆匆忙忙穿好制服，一出门还没看清楚人影就已经被一只手抓着朝前飞跑。

      “洛塔尔！”

      “机会来了！”被叫着名字的人头也不回地说，然而尤尔根轻易便听出了他语气中的一丝笑意，“几个月前我可没能想像到今天！现在我只盼着能赶紧跟你开着风暴之心出去，然后所有人都会看到我们是怎么把那恶心的家伙揍扒下的！”

 _我也想_ 。尤尔根心里回答，有股暖洋洋的兴奋劲儿打心底里往上攀升。他们一前一后跑过长长的走廊，直奔战斗指挥室而去，两旁的地勤人员纷纷侧身让路。随着踏出生活和训练区进入实战中心，灯光也愈加明亮了起来，而在那座被透明屏幕和全息投影包围的指挥室里，早已聚集了香港基地的各路精英。接近门口，洛塔尔才慢下脚步，松开了一直拽着他的手，尤尔根也调整了一下呼吸，周围忙碌的声音不断有只言片语飘进他的耳朵：

      “……挑战者深渊①的异常信号已被证实……”

      “……虫洞地球一侧开口5分钟前现身，读数为3级，2至3小时后……”

      “……预计方向为太平洋东侧，各大基地准备迎战，利马、巴拿马城、东京、海参崴已做好协助与防御准备……”

      “这群饭桶！”

      一片嘈杂中忽然传来了一句响亮的咆哮，尤尔根随着周围的人群循声望去，发现出声的是刚刚狠狠捶了一下指挥中心放满资料的桌子的秘书长福格茨。在他旁边，弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔一脸凝重，但随即便干脆地一挥手：“立即启动支援方案。”

      “将军！”没等尤尔根反应过来，洛塔尔便高声询问：“请问是要我们支援其他基地吗？”

      贝肯鲍尔回过头来，没说话，直接用两只手指冲他们做了个“来”的手势。风暴之心的两位驾驶员便一前一后地进了指挥室。等他们站定，总指挥官就朝着旁边正在屏幕上飞快点击的布雷默偏了偏头：“安迪，任务简报。”

      “是——”布雷默转过身，几乎没有任何停顿便说了起来：“现有数据分析，怪兽的袭击目标应在菲律宾海域一带，但马尼拉基地，”他挑了挑眉毛，“3小时前表示其机甲正在整备中，只能作防御作用，若有险情需香港基地分派机甲协同作战。而刚刚传来的最新联络表明，他们的机甲连担任防御的任务的几率恐怕都微乎其微——”

      “那就让我们做主力攻击！”洛塔尔大声说道。

      “不。幽灵行者已经在前往吕宋岛的路上了。”

      这句话犹如一盆冰水兜头浇下。尤尔根眼看着正在兴头上的搭档硬生生刹住了车，满脸错愕。

      贝肯鲍尔那双在荧幕上笑起来总是温和又深邃的眼睛此时几乎不带任何表情。“现在，我准备下令让香港基地的一台机甲猎人接替菲律宾的废物，防御马尼拉基地海岸。洛塔尔·马特乌斯，”尽管事情紧急，将军的依然一字一句咬得很慢，“我应该把这个任务交给天外救星②、图兰朵，还是——”

      年轻的驾驶员低下头去，狠狠咬着嘴唇，那一瞬无比漫长。终于他抬起头来：“请把这个任务交给风暴之心。”

      “风暴之心可以胜任吗？”

      “完全可以。”

      直到此时，将军的脸上才露出一丝笑容，伸手拍了一下洛塔尔的肩膀，同时看了尤尔根一眼——后者这才发现自己已经跟着发了许久的呆——“博尔蒂，执行支援任务的手续。安迪，通知风暴之心技术小组准备。尤尔根，洛塔尔，去换衣服。”洛塔尔应了一声，带着尤尔根往外走，贝肯鲍尔又在身后叫住了他：

      “记住你今天服从的命令。记住这是你的新搭档，孩子，别再——”

      洛塔尔回身敬了个军礼，尤尔根随着举起手来。但将军没有说完他的话，只是点头示意他们离开。

 

      马尼拉基地虽以菲律宾首都命名，事实上却并不位于著名的马尼拉湾一侧，它的实际位置处在离马尼拉市中心150公里开外的小城丁阿兰。这个基地虽然在PPDC组建之初就有筹建的计划，却因为各方面原因，至今仍然是个只有一台常驻机甲的半吊子防线，好在离香港基地不远，而各战区、各基地协同作战又是一开始就确定了的方案。

      这些都是他们坐在运输机上时，洛塔尔坐在他对面滔滔不绝八卦出来的。听到最后，尤尔根忍不住感叹了一句：“事关人命，居然也能有基地这么漫不经心。”

      “当然啦。你以为谁都能像弗朗茨一样，”洛塔尔撇了撇嘴，“马尼拉那边的不靠谱一直是他的心头之患，没想到这次就赶上了。不过——”他朝窗外看了一眼，“快到了。别担心，我们这次是做防御任务，跟上次演习一样就好啦。至少这次可以肯定的是，我们不会面对两头怪兽。”

      尤尔根却不知为何隐隐有些不安，他本想问问洛塔尔，将军没有说完的那句话到底是什么，但头上的广播就在此时传出机长的声音，通知飞机已到达马尼拉上空。

 

      “……风暴之心抵达预定地点。驾驶员进入驾驶舱。”

      “……准备神经交互，3，2，1……”

      “……神经搭桥正常。脑脉冲捕捉成功。机甲同步率……”

      “……防御性武器装备完成。”

 _这是什么？_ 尤尔根看了一眼屏幕，马尼拉基地的技术人员刚给风暴之心的前臂卡上了一副新的装备， _以前在香港基地的训练中似乎没有用过。_

 _因为那是防御性武器啊，_ 洛塔尔兴趣缺缺地在通感里回答， _那是可折式的盾，一般在实战里很少真的起到作用，打怪兽都是冲上去砍嘛。我记得驾驶员学院也很少把这种东西放在训练里。但这边的海岸地形比较复杂，甚至还有没有移居的渔民村落，万一路德和马可真的没把怪兽拦下来，我们也要尽可能避免它接近海岸。_

_万一？_

_以那两个家伙的能力来说，那可真是字面意义上万分之一的几率，除非——_

      “前方发现目标！”

      通讯频道的警报声忽然提高了音量。两人瞬间停下了通感里的对话，注视着屏幕上的海面。没过两秒，声音再度响起：

      “前方猎人已与目标接触！重复一遍，主力攻击猎人已与目标接触！”

      十公里外，幽灵行者一个箭步冲上去，冲着那头有着笨重大脑袋和敦实四肢的怪兽，高高扬起了手中飞速转动的金属轮。这次的家伙脑袋长得有点像食蚁兽和气球的合体，那么大的头，尖细的喙部，尤尔根想，眼看着那只金属轮上尖利的锯齿正要咬进怪兽的皮肤，但——

      那只硕大的头和尖细的喙忽然裂开了——

      “是伪装！”洛塔尔在旁边直接喊了出来。裂成四瓣的怪兽头部里面露出了一个管子口似的东西，那才是真的怪兽口部，一股蓝色的毒液像箭一样射向刹不住攻击势头的幽灵行者，刹那间巨大的警报声响彻通讯频道，只见屏幕上幽灵行者被毒液洒了个满头满身，隐隐有烟雾冒了出来，机甲看上去像在熔化。

      “马可！路德！你们怎么样了？”通讯频道里布雷默的声音显得格外焦急，“报告损毁情况！”

      “驾驶员无碍，护甲能力下降到60%，这是强腐蚀性液体！” 回答的人听起来是路德，“请求护盾支援！”

      “正好——风暴之心！你们已经就位了吗？”

      “这就来！”随着洛塔尔的声音，尤尔根几乎不假思索地跟上了意识里传来的那股力量，他们一同控制机甲离开了离岸5公里的防线朝前跑去，而在他们前方不远处，已经能看到幽灵行者被怪兽的毒液逼得不得不连连后退，躲避着怪兽的头部，只能趁怪兽合上头部时敏捷地刺出一两招。在通感的光流中，尤尔根能感觉到搭档正在迅速地思考， _近海地形_ ， _护盾_ ， _幽灵行者的位置_ ， _风速_ ，关键词像模拟标靶的亮点一样飞来飞去， _躲避_ ， _防护_ ， _吸引注意力_ ，他不自觉地也开始像平时训练中那样分析了起来——

      一个浪头正拍在机甲上。 _不，普通的浪头才不会拍那么高……_

      那是幽灵行者，似乎是在海水里绊到了什么，同时为了躲避怪兽的袭击，正好重重地摔落在他们旁边。而他们面对的怪兽，正在数百米外，停下了脚步，似乎很满意这个局面，然后，它的头部开始膨胀——

      在那一瞬间，尤尔根忽然意识到他真的第一次站在了真正的怪兽面前。不是那种在电脑里可以砍瓜切菜一样玩儿的模拟对象，可以让训练技术员随性多加一个脑袋或者一条手臂，也不能在攻击力回落的时候叹一口气，等着GAME OVER。

_小伙子，这和他没有关系，只是你的神经通感方式不太适合正常的驾驶员罢了。_

      贝肯鲍尔的那句话没来由地出现在他的脑海里，在飞机上心里隐隐的那层不安，此时忽然如眼前的浪潮一样翻涌了上来， _将军没说完的那句话，难道是在说我吗——_ 他几乎不用看眼前的数据，也知道武器充能度在下降了，但是—— _这跟以前一样，我只能看着它下降——_

 

      “Nein。③”

 

      说不清他究竟是怎么听到这个声音的，究竟是通过通感，还是通过言语？但对母语的敏感，让尤尔根瞬间意识到了这句话的意义，以及说话的人——

_Nein。_

      这个简单的否定句又在脑海里重复了一遍。

_洛塔尔。_

      尤尔根转过头，透过头盔，看见了他的搭档的侧脸。洛塔尔没有看他，一双眼睛直视前方，嘴唇抿成一条直线，脸上的肌肉绷得紧紧的。不，他甚至都无法分清这表情到底是在现实中还是在通感里看到的了。

_那都没有关系。_

      通感的光流骤然亮了起来，尤尔根闭上了双眼，刚才看到的侧脸转向他，那双平时总是很热情的棕色眼睛此时却像是一把在寒冰里燃烧的火，坚定地直视着他。

      在通感里，洛塔尔向他伸出手来。

_睁开眼睛，克林西，看我们怎么一起打败它。_

 

      尤尔根睁开了眼睛。觉得通感里的光在支撑着他的脊背。

      他抬起右手，而同时洛塔尔也抬起左手。机甲的双臂轰鸣着朝前伸去，安装在腕部的护盾一片片伸展，然后他们的双手做出了抱拳的动作——原本折叠起来毫不起眼的护盾，此时像天空一样在他们面前撑开。

      怪兽的头部再度裂开，一股毒液正冲着护盾喷了过来。尤尔根咬紧了牙关，但报告机甲损坏的警报声却没有响起。

_……成功了吗？_

      在他们身后，幽灵行者趁着这个空当，猛一蹬地，高高跃起，手中的齿轮在阳光下闪闪发亮。

 

      “……尤尔根？”

      等他回过神来，才发现洛塔尔不是在通感里叫他。年轻的搭档在他面前俯下身来，皱着眉头看着他。

_我是什么时候下了猎人把头盔摘掉的？_

_不，这不重要。_

      “……我没事。”他含糊地说了一句，扫了一眼还在欢呼的工作人员们，转头便往机甲后面走。还好基地的结构都大同小异，更衣室也大概在同一方向。他稍微迷惑了一下，但随即就找到了正确的指示牌。

      身后似乎有人在喊他的名字。但他觉得脑子一片空白。

      步履有些蹒跚地走进更衣室，他环顾了一下，这里的柜子似乎也没人打理过，都敞开着门。一排又一排，没有人使用过。

_不对，驾驶员的更衣室不是只有两个人的份吗？_

      但他已经没什么精力去想了，只是本能地循着黑暗的方向走去。到最后他终于把自己安顿在几排柜子之后的一个没开灯的角落里，伸手抹了一把脸。

      又抹了一把，随后又再抹了一把。

_如果当时洛塔尔不在我到底在做什么如果我当时害死所有人到底该怎么办如果以后还这样——_

      他想把所有的思绪都从大脑里挤出去，因为眼下的他无法面对那一串串如同连珠炮的“如果”。

      不知过了多久，有脚步声由远而近，但灯却没有随之亮起。尤尔根在将手垂在膝盖上埋下了头去，然而那脚步声到底是在他面前停了下来。

      “ _我没事。_ ”他从喉咙里挤出了这么一句德语。

      那个人没有回复他。过了许久，有一只手试探性地拍上了他的肩膀，按实了，又抬起来拍了拍，再拍了拍。

      尤尔根终于忍不住哭出声来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注：  
> ① 马里亚纳海沟最深处，深达11000多米，怪兽虫洞通道的开口所在地。  
> ②“天外救星（Deus Ex Machina）”，驻扎香港破碎圆顶基地的第三代猎人。驾驶员为英国的加里·莱因克尔与保罗·加斯科因（昵称“加扎”）。  
> ③ 德文的“No”。
> 
> 作者有话说：  
> asukaJude：蝴蝶同志跑路了，我默默地与自己的拖延症对抗修改的一章（你快够）而字数刚好控制在4997！！！！我太高兴了！（一点也不值得高兴！）  
> 我真的很喜欢这章里英明神武的老马，一边写一边被帅了一脸，似乎我主笔的时候都比较容易出现花痴贝皇父子俩这种事情>_>  
> 以及主笔了两章好累呀（快闭嘴）下一章开始两章都是蝴蝶写，应该会比我更得快很多吧（揍  
> 还有就是各位看官要是能留下回帖作者们会很高兴啦谢谢TvT


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马尼拉保卫战结束了，但某个哭包这才开始体会到所谓搭档的含义。  
> 两只橙子出来高光打酱油啦！桌上足球！

      大家都说他首战表现不错。毕竟他到基地还没几天，又在毕业后首次面对怪兽时就遇到了个十足的棘手货——别提他了，连两年前就开始叱咤南太平洋的幽灵行者，也是头一次碰上这么个硬钉子。而这让他的搭档还没换下装备就已经乐开了花：“哈哈，看那两个荷兰佬还那么神气不！”  
  
      但首战告捷后的第二天早上，尤尔根·克林斯曼依然情绪低落，完全不想见人。然而他还是不得不先去布雷默——好吧， _安迪_ ——那里领了作战分析报告，再循福格茨的指示到心理治疗室做了例行精神状态评估（一连撒了好几个谎），在去路上居然还与贝肯鲍尔将军不期而遇。  
  
      “干得不错，年轻人，”总指挥官的棕绿色眼睛里温和与威严并存，“看起来我们都作出了正确的决定。”  
  
      可惜就连将军的肯定也没能让他振作起来。在离开心理咨询室之后，尤尔根像做贼一样窝在食堂角落里吃了一顿味同嚼蜡的午饭，一心指望下午的体能训练能让他打起精神。虽然跟洛塔尔碰面肯定免不了尴尬，但锻炼一向都是个不错的发泄渠道。  
  
      出乎他意料的是，洛塔尔完全没在训练室露面，不过这倒也正中他下怀。他闷头训练了整整三个半钟头，直到精疲力竭为止。等他回到房间倒在床上时，只觉得自己就像一条搁浅的鱼。  
  
      一动不动地躺了一会儿之后，他睁开眼睛，抬起胳膊看了看表。  
  
      东八区的十八点，斯图加特该是上午了。  
  
      —— _好吧。_  
  
      深吸了一口气，尤尔根从床上爬起来，打开电脑进入了军方通讯系统，界面上立刻显示出了他刚更新的通讯级别和许可。他甚至没看通讯录便熟门熟路地拨了个冗长的号码，然后在一秒秒的接驳计时里等着，只觉得心里怦怦地跳。  
  
      当绿色的数字跳到11秒的时候，视频窗口蓦地弹了出来，尤尔根还没来得及反应，他的兄长已经伴着熟悉的笑声在屏幕上惊呼了起来：“我的天哪，尤尔根！爸爸！妈妈！快来看！是尤尔根！”  
  
      背景里一片人声嘈杂，阳光照射在熟悉的房间里，显然是克林斯曼面包店又一个忙碌的白天。虽然就在眼前，看起来却已完全是另一个世界了——想到这一点，尤尔根忽然觉得眼眶热了起来。  
  
      “别忙了，赫斯特，”他平复了一下心头涌上来的感觉，笑着招呼哥哥，“看来我打电话的时间不巧？他们都在前边忙着吧？”  
  
      “哈，你说呢？新闻里报道一出来，你猜我们家的面包在多长时间之内就卖空了？门槛都要被踩烂啦。”赫斯特转回头来，笑嘻嘻地回了一句玩笑，但旋即换上了认真担忧的眼神：“不过新闻里也没提——你没受伤吧，尤尔根？天哪——”  
  
      “……没有，我很好，别担心，”尤尔根从座位上站起来张开双手，“你看……倒是你们，家里一切还好吧？”  
  
      “还好，记者都给邻居们给帮忙挡回去了，”做哥哥的语调总算轻松下来，“我们当然是担心得要命，一想到你坐在电视里那个玩意儿上，简直是太让人揪心了——嗨，爸爸！快来跟尤尔根说两句！”  
  
      屏幕上人影一晃，父亲齐格弗里德已经挤在了哥哥的旁边笑呵呵地打起了招呼，尤尔根呆呆地望着许久未见的慈祥笑脸，一时间居然说不出话来。  
  
      他太想念这种感觉了。上次跟家里人、跟爸爸这样面对面是什么时候？  
  
      “赫斯特，”齐格弗里德显然察觉出了二儿子的不对劲，拍了拍身边长子的肩膀，“快去后厨帮那两个臭小子一把，不然他们和你妈妈可抓不着空过来见见尤尔根啦。”  
  
      赫斯特应声而去。看见他关了身后的门，做父亲的才回身转向镜头：“尤尔根，说老实话，你还好么？”  
  
      尤尔根张了张嘴，一个“好”字说到一半，便忽地鼻子一酸低下头去。他把脸埋进掌心，泪水仿佛溃堤的小河一样止都止不住。  
  
      “我的老天，孩子，”屏幕另一端的齐格弗里德似乎被吓了一跳，但很快就镇静下来，“发生什么事了？难道他们待你不公？你可是战斗英雄呢……”  
  
      “……不，不，爸爸，”尤尔根用力擦了一把眼睛，抬起头来，“大家都对我很好。只是……”  
  
      “只是？”  
  
      他抽噎了一会儿，才断断续续地把发生过的事情说给了父亲听。老齐格摸着下巴，一脸凝重地听完了他的叙述，过了许久才问：“你是害怕了？”  
  
      “不！”尤尔根反射性地驳了回去，但看着父亲的眼睛却又不得不改了口，“我只是……我只是……”他绞尽脑汁搜寻着有没有哪个词能让他不那么难以启齿，但最终还是放弃了：“我当时完全僵住了。要不是搭档在，我不仅自己死定了，还会拉上整个城市给我垫背。”  
  
      他的父亲思考了一下。  
  
      “所以呢？你的搭档很生你的气？”  
  
      “呃，不是……”尤尔根抓抓后脑勺，“只是—— _他什么都知道了啊！_ 我还是第一次正式跟他搭档，就……”而且还是个特别棒的千载难寻的搭档。 _而且还让他看见我哭了。_  
  
      “这样啊……我本来没打算告诉你的，尤尔根，”老齐格压低了声音，“但我昨晚兴奋得一晚上没睡着，结果今天早上差点把盐当成了白糖。要不是你妈妈在千钧一发的时候拦住了我，咱们面包店的招牌可就彻底砸啦。”  
  
      在做儿子的为这句听上去八杆子打不着关系的话愣了一下的当口，他的父亲微笑着冲他眨了眨眼睛：  
  
      “尤尔根，搭档不就是会在你出错的时候把你拉回正道上的人吗？”  
  
  
  
      等到眼眶比他还红的母亲和两个闹着要来张视频合影的弟弟都来说过话，尤尔根觉得盘旋在心头的那片乌云总算是散了好些。他依依不舍地跟家人告别，关上通讯，站起来伸了个懒腰，这才意识到本来安静的隔壁已经有了些微响动。  
  
      父亲的话又蓦地出现在他脑海里。或许自己确实把问题想得太严重了——尤尔根一面这么思忖，一面朝门外走去。他躲了自己的搭档一整天，而这么对一个在关键时刻帮了自己一把的人确实不太礼貌。秘书长先生跟他说过，搭档的房间就在他的左手隔壁。于是他从自己的7C出来，站在隔壁7D的门口，停了半晌终究还是抬手敲了下门。  
  
      一直从门那边隐约传来的声音瞬间安静了，但过了一秒钟又砰啉咣啷惊天动地地响了起来，听着像在翻箱倒柜，这让他禁不住猜起里面到底发生了什么，不过很快那个熟悉的嗓门就由远而近地嚷开了：“……来了来了！等等！”  
  
      门一开，两个人都是一怔。洛塔尔·马特乌斯穿着条带破洞的牛仔裤和法兰绒格子衬衫，一头本来就乱糟糟的深黑卷发这会儿更是纠结地支棱在脑袋上。  
  
      这样哪像那个风暴之心主驾驶员啊，简直跟个码头上卸货的年轻工头似的。尤尔根这么想着，忍不住心头一乐，但想想眼下的状况，不得不咳嗽一声憋了回去：“呃，我是说，我下午没看见你去训练。所以想……”  
  
      “……噢，”他的搭档一愣，“我是……我是去跟将军和秘书长作报告去了！”随即滔滔不绝地解释起了他下午的行踪，从风暴之心以后的作战定位，说到马尼拉基地的问题，再说到香港这边的调遣计划。当然了，重点还是风暴之心以后的作战定位，一溜儿下来说得那叫一个慷慨激昂眉飞色舞，尤尔根简直都不好意思打断一句。  
  
      不过，那并不代表别人也是这样。  
  
      “喂——”  
  
      随着这声招呼，一个梳着小辫子的高大青年从走廊另一端走了过来。路德·古利特。在机甲之外，这还是尤尔根第一次跟这个荷兰驾驶员打照面。  
  
      “洛塔尔，你就不怕把你的搭档给唠叨跑吗？我听说他可是能和你即时神经交互的。”  
  
      “不用你操心，古利特。我和克林西好得很呢。”洛塔尔面有愠色地朝来人瞪了一眼。巧克力色皮肤的青年笑得有点玩世不恭，但尤尔根直觉眼前这人还不赖。  
  
      “桌上足球，来不？我和马可对你们两个。”  
  
      “来就来！谁怕谁啊，”洛塔尔一巴掌拍在了门框上，“尤尔根，你技术怎样？”  
  
      “唔，我在学院里玩过一些，不过都是单人对战。”在以地狱式军训而闻名的猎人学院里，桌上足球是被允许的极少数娱乐活动之一，所以但凡是毕业生大概就没有不会玩的。按照学院总监的话说，这东西能训练左右脑的灵活协调能力。  
  
      古利特又笑了起来。这家伙真有意思，尤尔根想，明明出口的话总是相当不客气，但他脸上的笑容却仿佛能把你整个人都照亮三分。  
  
      “没关系。无论技术如何，你们都会被马可揍的。”  
  
  
  
      娱乐室里人并不多，但仅有的两张足球桌都已经被占了。“我问过他们了，”比他们先到的马可向更靠墙的那张桌子指了指，“他们已经在玩最后一局，分出胜负就走。”  
  
      洛塔尔望了一眼，满脸不以为然：“那两个家伙吗？我见过他们玩。他们就跟意大利人一样，八百年都进不了一个球，要怎么分胜负？”  
  
      “不是人人都喜欢一味进攻的，洛塔尔。”马可耸了耸肩。  
  
      “这话轮不到你来说吧？”洛塔尔这么说着，但还是和大家一起在休息区坐了下来。古利特像是想起什么了似地出门转了一圈，回来的时候手上拎着四罐啤酒，居然还是唯森白啤。  
  
      “欢迎来到香港啊，尤尔根。”两个荷兰人举了一下手中的酒罐。而洛塔尔则是先吞了一口酒，随后也举起了罐子：“恭喜旗开得胜。”  
  
      尤尔根不由自主地微笑了起来。父亲说得没错，一切都会好起来的。  
  
      “谢谢。”酒的味道实在太棒，他一口气就干掉了半罐。在阿拉斯加的冰天雪地里可没有这么地道的巴伐利亚小麦啤酒喝。这大概是有德国人当长官才有的好处吧？这么想着，他不禁看了一眼坐在身旁的洛塔尔，对方也正斜过头看着他，眼睛里有光芒流动。在那一瞬间，尤尔根以为自己又回到了通感之中。  
  
      而洛塔尔看着他，咧嘴笑了起来，随即转向对面的两个荷兰人：“这啤酒是答谢我们昨天的援护吗？我以前换搭档的时候可没见你们这么好人。”  
  
      “没错，而且你如果下次再换，我们也不会这么好人的。”古利特挑了挑眉毛：“不过的确，昨天的敌人把我和马可打了个措手不及，毕竟以前没有出现过自带腐蚀性液体的怪兽，这对于我们以后的作战计划恐怕会产生影响。”  
  
      “你说护盾？”已经空了的易拉罐被洛塔尔捏来捏去，啪啦啦地响着。  
  
      “是的。幽灵行者最显著的优点之一就是速度，护盾太累赘了。事实上除了图兰朵，我们基地里目前四架猎人有三架都是按照无盾进攻式来设计的。”  
  
      “我今天下午还在和弗朗茨说这个问题！”洛塔尔叫了起来，“我们风暴之心这边也很麻烦——”  
  
      不过他没能把话说完，因为墙角那张足球桌总算空了出来，古利特瞄了一眼，起身将酒罐远远地丢进了垃圾桶：“话就先说到这里吧。既然请了你们喝酒，那就算人情两清了，我们可不会手下留情哟。”  
  
  
  
      “看起来他们真的没手下留情。”  
  
      在第一局结束之后，尤尔根半是赞叹半是懊恼地来了这么一句。  
  
      一场下来，洛塔尔和古利特的表现还算在他的意料之中：两人都是击球角度精准、抽射迅猛的高手，还喜欢一边传球一边用母语念叨——特别是洛塔尔，喜怒完全都写在脸上。  
  
      真正令他惊讶的是马可。这个看起来很好脾气的青年在这五分钟里不仅从头沉默到尾，脸上也没有任何表情。他所要表达的一切似乎都通过一双手来传达了，而那是一双怎样的手——控球几乎从不经过中路，选的全是边路斜射以及利用两边板壁反弹的球，甚至打出了尤尔根前所未见的路线。在以前的对战里尤尔根习惯边看边学别人的进攻手法，但面对马可的进球，他头一次觉得有些东西恐怕是学不来的。  
  
      “手下留情？他们才没那种坏习惯。”洛塔尔皱眉答道：“马可的确很强……但我觉得我们能翻盘。总之，把荷兰佬当成怪兽打就行了。”  
  
      “喂！玩个游戏而已，用不着闹出人命来吧！”  
  
      “不，克林西，我是说……你也知道，双打讲究的其实是配合吧？”洛塔尔打了个手势，“想想我们在战斗室里第一次见面时候的情景，那个时候——”  
  
      _那个时候我们就像彼此的倒影，就像同一个人的左手和右手。_  
  
      尤尔根的眼睛亮了起来。  
  
      “你明白就好。”一直盯着他的洛塔尔此时咧嘴一笑，露出一口白牙：“不管面对的是荷兰佬儿还是怪兽，都还有我在呐。你不是一个人。”  
  
      第二局依然开局不利，对方的凌厉进攻令人几乎没有时间思考。饶是反应灵敏如尤尔根，也几乎看不清马可那边击来的球，幸好局势被更有经验的洛塔尔一次又一次化险为夷。于是虽然荷兰人看起来仍游刃有余，但尤尔根也开始在洛塔尔的帮助下尝试反击。  
  
      比起第一局的五分钟连失三城，这一次至少他们撑过五分钟才丢了一个球。  
  
      “所以说你以前都是怎么赢他们的？”趁着马可喝水的当儿，他向洛塔尔问道。  
  
      “双打？就没赢过。”  
  
      尤尔根一愣，然后笑了起来：“好吧，凡事总有第一次的。”  
  
      对方的攻击固然神出鬼没，但洛塔尔显然熟悉他们的打法。所以只要他能好好和自家搭档配合，让洛塔尔来掌握节奏，那么逆转形势也并非不可能。尤尔根在学院里玩球时多少学到过一些双打的小窍门——比如当后卫击球时，前锋不仅需要抬起自己的小人，小人的脚还要朝向对家球门以便补刀。眼下他最需要的，还是准确地预知洛塔尔的动作。  
  
      而对此他不需要脊髓夹，不需要机甲，不需要神经交互。  
  
      他甚至不需要 _理解_ 。  
  
      路德从后卫杆来了一记大力抽射，而他和马可都不约而同地空出了自己手上的两条杆。小球毫无阻挡地从一个半场端呼啸而至另一个半场的球洞边缘，随后被洛塔尔用门卫杆嘭地一声截了下来。接下来那球从门卫杆拉出了一条斜线，径直撞在前锋杆最靠边的一个小人脚下。尤尔根起手推杆，将球带到场地中心后骤然回传给最远方的后卫。当洛塔尔将球杆转了几乎一周猛力远射的时候，尤尔根的手连动都没动一下——这个球是洛塔尔的，不需要他再加以改变。  
  
      那个球以一种极其诡异的角度避过了马可的两条杆，在撞上墙后又挨着边飞进了球洞。  
  
      “不赖嘛，”古利特吹了声口哨，“没白喝我的酒。”  
  
      可惜平局没能坚持多久。不到两分钟，马可就抓住他一次防守失误，乍一推就把球从中锋杆盘带给了前锋。尤尔根只有眼睁睁地看着那个依然面无表情的短发青年在洛塔尔的两道防线前踩球晃动，斟酌角度半晌之后骤然起手一射——这次居然是中路。  
  
      “别着急。”洛塔尔在他旁边说。  
  
      尤尔根点点头，把心思完全放在了下一个进球上。他已经熟悉了他们的反击配合的节奏。当他用中锋杆以九十度的角度拦截下马可的传球时，小球在对面墙上狠狠弹跳了几回，最后落在同一道杆离他最近的小人脚下。他转杆佯装直接射门，但事实上只是长传给了对角的后卫，而洛塔尔几乎是在同一时间手腕一压球杆再一滑，轻轻巧巧就把球推给了他右边的前锋小人，于是尤尔根顺势接住，甚至没有思考进攻角度便毫不犹豫地起手出击。在球咣当一声掉入荷兰人的球洞之际，他才意识到自己原来屏住了这么久的呼吸。  
  
      “好样的，克林西！”  
  
      他俩不约而同地伸出双手击掌。在十指相交的那一刻，尤尔根发现对面的古利特在用一种带着狐疑的眼光打量他们：  
  
      “我说，你们该不会是有遗留通感吧？”  
  
      “别胡说八道了，古利特，”洛塔尔不耐烦地答道，“我们刚搭档而且又不是双胞胎，怎么可能有那玩意。不要看着我们配合好就乱找原因。”  
  
      两个荷兰人对视一眼，再没说什么。在接下来的几分钟里他们都很安静，连洛塔尔都闭上了嘴。旁边另一伙玩球的人已经撤了，于是娱乐室的这个角落里就只剩下球、杆和桌台碰撞的砰砰声。尤尔根全神贯注地操纵着他双手中的两根球杆，但他感觉得到洛塔尔就正站在他旁边。他甚至能分辨出他这位搭档呼吸的节奏……  
  
      直到马可以迅雷不及掩耳的速度跟路德打了个回传，让球直接从台子正中高高蹦了起来。尤尔根只能眼睁睁看着那个小球在空中划出一条漂亮的弧线——  
  
      然后不偏不倚落到了马可手中的前锋杆小人的脚下。  
  
      球滚入洞，这一次声音很轻。  
  
      “——这也行啊？”看着互相击掌的马可和路德，他一脸难以置信地问洛塔尔。  
  
      “还真行，他以前就这么搞过。”洛塔尔的脸上写满了不甘：“喂，五局三胜怎样？你们得承认我们第一局简直就是送给你们的。”  
  
      “洛塔尔，我们从来都是三胜二，你如果不服，下次再战就是了。”这一次说话的居然是马可，而路德在他后面加上了一句“不过今天已经太晚啦” 。  
  
      “那明天晚饭后？”  
  
      路德抱着双臂，笑得有些狡黠。  
  
      “明天我们奉命要去电视台做采访，不知道几时回来，何况等回来了还要训练所以……下次吧。”  
  
      “等下！电视台采访？！为什么只有你们去！”洛塔尔的声音高了起来，“风暴之心也参加了马尼拉保卫战啊！”  
  
      但路德已经拉着马可要走了：“将军的命令，你问我有什么用？拜拜啦两位。”  
  
      两个荷兰人勾肩搭背地离开了房间，洛塔尔却还留在原地兀自喋喋不休。望着自己搭档精力十足的背影，尤尔根不禁笑了起来。不知怎么地，他忽然想起了在打到一半时，洛塔尔所说的那句话。  
  
  
       _“_ _你不是一个人。_ _”_  
  
  
      尤尔根·克林斯曼并不喜欢回忆。虽然此刻的他尚未完全褪去少年特有的轻狂，但自从他登上前往阿拉斯加的飞机那一刻开始，他便已决定在作出选择之后绝不再回头。若非如此他也不会站在这里，更不会认识洛塔尔·马特乌斯。  
  
      然而此时的他还不知道，在将来会有不少人对他说同样的一句话，只是没有一个能像眼前这个吵闹的黑发青年说得那么让他安心。  
  
      他更不知道，当他未来的伙伴在看完录像回放之后对他说“你和他之间的配合确实很完美”的时候，他回忆起来的会是这一场结局并不完美的足球赛。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从打架到妖精打架只有一线之隔。

      九月在德国早该是微凉的天气，但香港岛上仍是暑热未消。在气温连续两个星期超过30摄氏度的情况下，年轻人特有的躁动愈发凸显了出来。基地的篮球场和室内足球场天天爆满不说，就连桌上足球的厮杀都比往常要来得更加激烈一些。福格茨忍不住暗忖是不是只有来头怪兽才能消磨掉那些过剩的青春活力，但毫无疑问这种愿望可不能乱许。这个荒谬的念头在脑海中只闪了那么一瞬，秘书长先生便无奈地摇头叹了口气，安排新一轮高强度的训练项目去了。

      不过某些人是越训练越来劲儿的。

      这天早上，尤尔根因为训练服上的拉链卡住了，只是迟了那么一点点，便在稍后进对战室时看到了无比熟悉的一幕——跟他刚来的那天一模一样，场地周围里三层外三层围满了看热闹的路人群众，而比他早到那么几分钟的洛塔尔拿着长棍，站在场地中央一脸的跃跃欲试，对面是他不太熟悉的一个学员。

_“那可是洛塔尔。”_

      难怪那时候人家跟他那么说。尤尔根勾了勾嘴角，索性好整以暇地抱着手臂在场边看了起来。身为洛塔尔的搭档还是有好处的——看到他过来，有些场边的学员自动让了个空位。

      不管前因后果如何，看洛塔尔对战的确是件赏心悦目的事。毫不花哨的动作、极其有效的进攻方式和——那一身结实精悍的肌肉，尤尔根摸了摸自己的小臂遗憾地想，自己恐怕永远都练不到那种程度——都带着一种干净利落而又充满力量的美感。随着他冲着对方步步紧逼，仿佛有细小的汗珠随着招式在空气中挥舞，闪闪发亮。

      但是似乎有什么不太对劲。

      尤尔根皱着眉头琢磨了一下。他习惯于依靠直觉来第一时间分析战斗流程，而眼下的他本能地觉得洛塔尔的姿势多少有点奇怪之处。

      …… _平衡_ 。

      他闭了一下眼睛又睁开。洛塔尔今天的动作似乎失却了他一贯的平衡感，那密不透风、以攻为守的激烈打法里，有一部分出了漏子。不然的话，以眼前这个对手的程度，应该已经分出胜负了。

      ……是哪一部分呢？

      在他再次恍神的这几秒间，洛塔尔已经使出了致胜一招：长棍在空中精准地架住了对方棍上的受力点，用力往反方向一绞，对方吃力不住，棍子立刻脱手，人也一个踉跄倒在地上。洛塔尔的棍尖立刻得意洋洋地跟了上去，指在对方面前。

      “哈！下一次挑战洛塔尔·马特乌斯之前，你应该——”

      没等他说完，盯着他随着呼吸起伏微微颤动的右腿的尤尔根哼了一声，走进对战场将长棍从他手里夺了下来，然后拽着他的胳膊一言不发地往更衣室走去。

 

      “喂喂！你这是干什么？！”正在打赢的兴头上被一把拉走，这可不光是不爽，还 _相当_ 没面子。洛塔尔气鼓鼓地冲着那个走在他前面、似乎打定主意不撒手的蘑菇头喊了起来：“你没看见那家伙来挑战我的时候有多拽！这口气我可硬是讨回来了！”

      但尤尔根完全没有要听他说话的意思。在两人进了更衣室以后，他不容分说地按着洛塔尔的肩膀让他坐下，然后开口便问：

      “你伤了？”

      洛塔尔愣了。他在脑海里迅速过了一遍自己刚才的战斗——好像并没有什么破绽。

      尤尔根翻了个白眼，接着问道：“伤在哪里？”

      “我没伤！”他一口否认，但在看到尤尔根脸上的表情之后又赶快改了口：“旧伤有点疼，没什么大不了的。”

      ”雅加达？”

      他低下头看了一眼自己明明已经完全康复了的腿：“嗯，雅加达。”

      他不需要向尤尔根作任何说明或者解释。这位好搭档当然明白那场战斗的所有来龙去脉，也已经了解过两年前在生死咫尺的那一刻他和安迪做出了截然不同的决定。

_那时候——_

      他回过神来，眼前却是尤尔根半跪在他面前，紧锁着双眉打量他屈起的右腿。那严肃的表情居然有几分像安迪，不过安迪倒是从来没有像他这么——好吧， _漂亮_ 。阳光泼在眼前人的金发上，令他几近目眩。他忍不住想要伸出手去……

      只是在那之前，尤尔根的手就已经轻柔但毫不迟疑地覆在了他的小腿上。那双手并不很大，指尖的力度拿捏得很好，一寸寸地顺着他的小腿肌肉按了上来。

      ……挺舒服。特别是在刚剧烈运动完之后这么一按，洛塔尔觉得紧绷的肌肉已经开始慢慢放松，但随着那手指的行进，另一种微妙的紧张感却又在上升，真奇怪。以前从来没遇到过这种状况，就好像赤着背膊在医务室检查的时候，那种不自觉地激活了全部神经、只要一点点刺激就会一个激灵从脊梁骨蹿下去的感觉。

      此时他全身的感官仿佛忽然都敏锐了起来，空气中的种种源源不断地涌进毛孔， _半拉上窗帘的窗子，_ _长_ _凳上的旧皮面，汗水的味道，因_ _为_ _通_ _风_ _扇的气流吱呀作响的柜门，衣架上垂下的毛巾，尤尔根的手指——_

      “——嗷！”

      这回可不能装没事了。洛塔尔觉得自己眼泪都疼了出来，尤尔根的手指又稳又准地按在他的旧伤上面，但在他忍不住嚎了一嗓子之后就立刻收了回去。金发搭档站起身来，那双蓝眼睛看着他的神色里甚至多了一分可以称之为危险的味道：

      “看医生去，你这——”

      最后那个词尤尔根咽了下去，只是用力咬了咬嘴唇。

      “我不需要——”

      “我不是在问你！”

      尤尔根用比刚才还不容拒绝的力气拉他起来。这小子平时都把这种劲儿藏在哪里啊？洛塔尔郁闷地想。刚才那种微妙的感觉已经一扫而空。

 

      汉斯·穆勒－沃尔法特医生在基地也是个传奇，尽管一头潇洒的黑发和年轻的白皙面孔让人完全猜不透他的年龄，但他给病人带来的威压感可绝不止是源自于他高挑的身材。尤尔根拖着搭档往医生的办公室走去，只觉得每走近一分，洛塔尔的肌肉就绷紧一分。

      还好嘛，尤尔根想着，心里暗自好笑，会怕就好。回想起来，察觉到洛塔尔有伤的时候他真的有点慌——虽然猎人驾驶员受伤并不罕见，但他可不愿意冒任何失去这样一位搭档的风险。

      他轻轻地在虚掩的门上敲了几下：“穆勒－沃尔法特先生？”

      门很快就开了。医生本人穿着白大褂，站在门口打量着他。

      “克林斯曼。挺难得的嘛。怎么，你遇到什么需要我才能解决的问题？”

      “不是我，”尤尔根往旁边退了一步，“是他。他——”

      看到他身后的洛塔尔，医生的嘴角抽了一下。

      “喔，让我猜猜……”

      “……这，这完全是克林西小题大作！”洛塔尔徒劳地挣扎了一下，不过很明显医生和搭档都不买这句话的账，“真的没什么，就是我右边膝盖稍微有点不舒服，不是什么大问题……”

      “十字韧带？”沃尔法特的脸上顿时挂了一层寒霜。

      “没那么夸张！就是今天早上在对战室——”

      “对——战——室？”当这个词从医生嘴里一字一顿地念出来的时候，尤尔根总算是明白眼前这人到底有多可怕了。“洛塔尔·马特乌斯， _对战_ _室_ 这三个字居然能从你嘴里说出来，我上个星期叮嘱的到底是 _死人_ 还是 _猪_ _头_ ？香港的天气到夏末会变得潮湿，再大的太阳也没用，70%以上的湿度会让一切动过筋骨的旧伤阴魂不散。这话我是讲给你听的，还是讲给披着你的人皮的什么东西听的？！嗯？”

      “那只是一般情况下的常规训练！”洛塔尔看起来像是在不甘心地作垂死挣扎。

      “见鬼的常规训练！”沃尔法特一把把他搡进办公室的按摩床里，“给我按住他，克林斯曼，我来做个检查——”说着已经熟练地将洛塔尔的大腿弯到90度，“——虽然我不用做检查也知道。就你那德性，洛塔尔。' _常_ _规训练_ _'_ _！_ 说实话！”

      “我真的没怎么用到腿。而且自从你上次跟我说过之后，我一直在加强腿后肌群的训练呀！整整两个月，每天天不亮爬起来就是干这个——”

      “——然而如果在这种鬼天气里学不会乖乖静养，这两个月就是白！做！工！我上次给你做的治疗也是白折腾了！你这是脑子进了怪兽血清吗？喔等等，”医生眼睛里闪过一道犀利的光，“对付你这种情况，最有效的就是打一针怪兽血清——克林斯曼，把他按牢实了。打那一针会够他受的。”

      “……等等，医生，”尤尔根从来没遇到过这种状况，一时间也愣了一下，“我相信洛塔尔只是今天运动过量，还是用常规的方式……”

      这话刚说完他就后悔了。沃尔法特医生举着刚拾掇好的注射器和酒精棉球转过身来看着他，嘴角那点笑意简直令人不寒而栗：“我忘了，你们这群猎人搭档可都是一条心的——但是我才不管这些劳什子。早在他胡闹的时候你干嘛去了？嗯？现在来担心他顶个屁用！等他那条腿继续耍下去，十字韧带软塌塌就像坏掉的橡皮筋，半月板碎成煮汤的软骨，跟腱‘嘭’地一声断掉，在小腿后面跟蛇一样扭起来——那你有本事就学弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔，一个人开机甲去吧！”

      基地医生每蹦出来一句形容，两个驾驶员就不禁缩上一缩。沃尔法特见过太多的伤害，随便拎几条出来绘声绘色地讲讲细节，都足够靠开脑洞赚钱的年轻人构建出无穷无尽的恐怖想象图景。末了医生似乎还嫌刀插得不够，轻描淡写地补了一句：“哦，我都忘了，洛塔尔，要学弗朗茨，那可不就是你最想做的事儿吗。来，别动。等我打完这一针，你想怎么学怎么学。”

      “穆勒－沃尔法特先生！”脸色有点苍白的尤尔根侧身挡在了注射器和他的搭档之间。“我相信，贝肯鲍尔将军之所以是贝肯鲍尔将军，和血清并没有关系。我以前在学校里也受过十字韧带的伤，而那时候我连血清是什么都还不知道呢。”

      “是吗？”沃尔法特若有所思地看了他们一眼，随之哼了一声：“那鬼学校现在都在教的什么！我得让将军先生安排我去给他们开讲座。” 医生口里这么说着，那只拿着注射器的手倒是停了下来。

      “好主意！——总之我保证，不用您打血清，我会监督洛塔尔好好静养恢复的。我有经验——”

      “行行行。”医生一脸不耐烦地打断了尤尔根。“不过如果一个月内他不回复到百分之百，我就给你们两个一起打怪兽血清。现在带着你的搭档给我滚吧，小鬼——对了，下次你再敢拿着自己的伤病史当着我的面扯谎，就别再进我办公室了。”

 

      不到一小时，洛塔尔·马特乌斯被神医大骂一顿然后禁足在自己宿舍房间里的消息就已经传遍了整个基地。福格茨带着布雷默来看了他，代表外出开会的贝肯鲍尔将军对他进行了严肃教育。不过其他驾驶员就没那么善良了，平时除了约战一般都很安静的香港基地驾驶员讨论群里突然跳出了好几条信息。

      “洛塔尔，我等着你也被打怪兽血清啊！J”——Gz4Ever

      “可千万不要变成第二个加扎。”——P.Maldini

      “作为他的搭档我得说，加扎这绝对是天生的。” ——G.Lineker

      “很难说，毕竟 _小_ _洛达_ 也是天生的 _小洛达_ 呀。” ——RuudG

      “古利特，” 他有些愤愤然，“你再叫我一次 _小洛达_ 看看？”

      对方发了一连串嘲笑的表情过来：“你人都被医生关起来了，难道还想约我打架不成？”

      他正忙着在脑子里组织怎么用英文来表达他的正义怒火，讨论群里冷不防又蹦出来了一条——

      “路德，洛塔尔不能出来打架，我倒是可以代劳。咱们九点在对战室见吧。”——J.Klinsmann

      郁闷一扫而空。他情不自禁地咧嘴笑了起来，换回德语敲下一行：

      “Klinsi! Mach die Holländer fertig!”①

 

      克林西没能干掉荷兰佬。

      根据讨论群里加扎和小马尔蒂尼的现场直播看来，古利特那个混蛋（混蛋两个字是洛塔尔自己自动加上的）毕竟经验丰富，从头到尾几乎全程占上风。最后比分是四比六，但实际战况并没有分数看起来那么接近，因为克林西一直都是在被压制的情况下近身打反攻，险情频频看得小马尔蒂尼直摇头。当然了，对于这个意大利人的看法，洛塔尔完全不以为然——风暴之心的定位从来都不是防守。他倒是喜欢加扎的说法：“他和安迪完全不一样。不过看得出来，他比安迪更适合你。”

      “为什么？”

      “什么为什么，”他简直能听到加扎在耸肩，“你要和尤尔根说话不？……噢，他已经勾肩搭背跟路德和马可走了。我也要回去找盖里了。拜拜啦洛塔尔。”

      “喂！加扎！你给我说清楚！”

      没有回应。

      克林西不跟他说话，直接和那两个荷兰佬勾肩搭背走了是什么鬼？

      他皱了皱眉头，按下了克林斯曼的电话号码。来了基地这么久了，他的搭档还是没设定自己的语音留言系统，于是等着他的只有冰冷的机械女声——“您拨打的号码现在无人接听，请在滴声之后留下语——”

      他按下了通话结束。

      五分钟后他又打了一次，还是老样子。

      洛塔尔死死盯了手中的电话半天，最后还是没能抑制住翻身下床的冲动。现在已经挺晚了，就以往的经验来看，他在这个点儿溜出去应该不会被发现。就算真被发现了，只要他不是在干什么伤筋动骨的事儿，也未必会惹上大麻烦……除非神医较起真来，一状告到福格茨或者将军本人那里去……

      所幸当他的手搭上门把的时候，电话总算是响了。

      “洛塔尔，你找我？”

      “你怎么没接我的电话？”他劈头就问。

      “因为——我去——洗澡——了啊，”尤尔根把每个字都拖得很长，“你以为呢？”

      他一时语塞。“加扎说你和那两个荷兰佬走了！”

      “因为路德也得冲澡啊。不过洗完了他们倒是邀请我去喝咖啡，”电话那边叹了口气，“哪有这么晚喝咖啡的。”

      “不要试图用逻辑来理解荷兰人，”他坐回床上，瞪着自己不争气的左腿。“你还没看过我和古利特对战是吧？”

      “对。他和马可不总是往洛杉矶的克鲁伊夫先生那里跑吗？”

      “等神医让我活动了，我第一件事情就是要去找他干一架，给他打个十比零给你报仇。”

      这话他说得言之凿凿，尤尔根却笑出了声来。

      “我下次会自己赢回来的，洛塔尔。”

      这回复也的确是无懈可击，所以一直到他上床入睡，洛塔尔的心情都还算不错——如果被迫在自己宿舍里蹲着发霉也能让人心情不错的话。

      但是等到第二天早上他醒来的时候，感觉就比较操蛋了。

      在通感的影响下，猎人驾驶员偶尔会梦见自己搭档的记忆碎片，从小时候朋友之间抢饼干吃到第一次参加机甲模拟测试之后吐得一塌糊涂，都有可能出现，不过洛塔尔凭借天赋异禀的通感能力，很少遇到这种困扰。

      然而昨夜他在漫长的梦境里经历过了无数属于克林西的瞬间，以至于在醒过来时甚至还产生了片刻的感知错乱。

      只是在那个纷乱的梦里，他印象最深的是一段关于他自己的记忆。

      不是他们在对战室中的首次相见，也不是猎人测试运行，甚至不是马尼拉之战。

      在那段记忆里，没有任何背景，也没有任何旁人或是声音。只有他——只有一个穿着训练服的洛塔尔·马特乌斯，在三步开外的地方对着记忆的主人，尤尔根·克林斯曼，露出一个又骄傲又天真的笑容。

_——那是尤尔根眼里的我。_

      洛塔尔坐在床上，难得一言不发地发了会儿呆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注：  
> ① 德文的“克林西，干掉荷兰佬！”


End file.
